Please Be My Hero!
by MortisBane
Summary: Alfred is bullied at school and everyone hates him. But what will happen when the new British student, Arthur, tries to befriend him? High School UsUk real names used. Self mutilation involved.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey this is a story I thought of the other day. UsUk High School, real names used.**

* * *

I lifted the cool blade to my face and stared at my distorted reflection. As I stared at my face I herd my classmates remarks echo throughout my mind. All the terrible insensitive hurtful words they spoke, drifted in and out of my sub conscience. I am hated at my school, and that is not an exaggeration! They've wished me death upon multiple occasions. And it's not just the words that get to me, it's the beatings. Everyday either during recess or after school they would gang up on me. I can't fight back or I would break my dear mother's heart. My family is the only thing in this world I care about. Mattie, My twin brother, my mom and my dad. That's it. Why you ask? Because they're the only one's who care about me. I set down the knife just to pull my jacket off to reveal the scares all up my arms. I grabbed the knife with my right hand and held it up to my left. My arm shook as I continued to think about what had happened today at school and tears brimmed my eyes. Swallowing I pressed the knife up to my skin, shutting my eyes I quickly slid the blade across my skin cutting it. Hot tears poured from my eyes and slid down my face as my blood drained from the cut and a stinging sensation filled my body. I opened my eyes and stared down at the fresh cut I had made and watched the blood continue to escape through the cut. I continued to sob not only for the physical pain but the emotional as well.

"Alfred! Dinner time!" My mom called from down stairs. Wiping my tears and calming my voice I yelled back.

"Coming mom!" I quickly slipped my coat back on to hide my new cut and ran down stairs to eat with the only people that care about me.

* * *

**A/N: Don't yell at me! I know I was mean to Alfred but that's the story! Anyway I'll update soon! Please Review!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

I ran down stairs into the kitchen and sat down next to my brother Mathew, who was glaring at me. My mom set my plate in front of me and put the steak on it along with a baked potato and corn before moving on to the next plate. When she was all finished she sat and we began to eat.

"So boys how was school today?" She asked trying to make conversation.

"Fine." I lied putting a piece of steak into my mouth.

"Whatever liar!" Mathew yelled to me.

"Oh, shut up Matt! No one asked your opinion!" I screamed back.

"That's enough! Now sit down and be quiet!" Our father yelled getting annoyed.

"Come on you two! You used to love each other, what happened?!" Our mother asked sounding distraught.

"Alfred started to cut him..."

"Shut up Matt!" Matt knew that I cut myself. He had found out about a year ago.

**~Flash Back~**

I was sitting on my floor watching the cut bleed when Matt had walked in. We were really close at that point but of course that all changed.

"Hey Al, I'm having a problem with my math homework could you help me?" He had said as he opened the door, but he froze when he saw what I was doing.

"Matt, I...it isn't what it looks like!" I lied hoping to make it seem like something else. Matt dropped what he had in his hands and ran over to me.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Nothing!" I lied again. Matt then began to cry and grabbed my wrists looking at them.

"How long have you been doing this!"

"Doing what?!"

"Don't fuck with me! Why are you cutting yourself?!" I opened my mouth to continue denying his claims but I knew there was no point in it.

"It makes me feel better after being bullied by the other kids at school." I spoke refusing to look him in the eyes.

"How does that make you feel better?!"

"It makes the pain they cause me feel like nothing in comparison!" Mathew lifted my head so I was staring into his teary eyes that matched mine.

"I'm going to tell mom."

"No! Please don't! It would break her heart!"

"You've broken mine! To know that my brother is doing this to himself and I didn't know hurts me!"

"I know I'm sorry but, please don't tell mom!"

"Only if you promise me that you'll stop doing this to yourself!"

"I promise! I'm really sorry Matt, I...I just didn't know what else to do!" My body was then racked with fresh new sobs. Matt wrapped me into a tight hug and cried along with me. After that he kept a close eyes on me to make sure I had stopped cutting myself. I did stop but as soon as he let up believing I had actually stopped, I started once again. When he found out that I kept cutting myself a gap grew between us and he came to hate me for lying about something so serious. Luckily he kept his promise and didn't tell mom, but he wont ever look at me the same.

**~END~**

"Get along you two! And eat!" Dad said taking another sip of his beer.

"Sorry dad." We both said in unison. We continued to eat dinner in silence, and when we were finished I rushed back up to my room claiming that I was going to bed, but I hugged my mom before doing so. Once in my room I locked the door and threw off my jacket and inspected my arm. There was dried blood all on my arm from the cut and was still bleeding a bit. I jumped on my bed and sighed into my pillows. I didn't want to sleep yet but I didn't want to be around my dad when he becomes drunk. It's not a pretty sight. On top of the kids beating me at school, my dad beats me at home. I don't care really, as long as he doesn't touch mom or Matt then I don't care. I turned on my side and stared at the wall. Slowly my eyes began to flutter close and I fell into a light restless sleep.

I awoke with a start to the sound of glass breaking and a woman's scream.

* * *

**A/N: A cliff hanger for ya! MUWAHAHAHAHA! No but I will try to update soon again for you guys! Please review!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back...again... Any who, next chapter for you! Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

I awoke with a start to the sound of glass breaking and a woman's scream. I jumped out of bed and ran out of my room to where I herd the noises from. When I ran into the living room I saw my mom standing there with a shattered beer bottle at her feet and my dad ready to punch her directly in her jaw. Without a second thought I jumped in front of her and took the hit full force. It sent me flying back but my mom had moved so instead of falling back into her I fell back onto the floor.

"ALFRED!" I herd my mom scream from the side. I looked up to my dad to see him staring down at me with a look of disgust clearly written on his face.

"Stupid boy! You're always in the way! You waste of a life!" My dad spoke his words dripping with venom. He then proceeded to kick me multiple times directly in the gut.

"Rick! Stop!" I herd my mom beg him. I glanced over to her and through my bleary eyes I saw my mother clinging to Matt who wore a look of horror on his face. My mom continued to plead for him to stop but he continued to kick me with as much force as he could muster for another few minutes before finally finishing.

"I'm going to the bar!" He screamed. And with one last kick to my stomach he grabbed his coat and keys then stormed out slamming the door behind him. Once he was gone my mom and Matt ran to me to see if I was alright.

"Alfred, are you okay?!" Mom asked tears falling down her face. I couldn't stand the fact that my own father had caused my mother to cry. But I had to stay strong for her. I tried sitting up which had caused a lot of pain but I managed to do it none the less. Clutching my stomach I flashed her a weary smile.

"I...I'm okay mom, really." I tried to assure her, but I could tell it wasn't working. "Mom I have school in the morning, I need to go to bed." She only nodded in response. Matt came over and helped me up and to my room.

"Why do you do this every time?" He whispered to me so that mom couldn't hear me.

"Who else was going to step in?" I answered him, "You?"

"I guess you have a point. You know they could have seen your scars."

"I know but mom was more important." We continued to walk in silence and when we made it to my room he helped me lay down and covered me up.

"I'm sorry I've been so cold to you, Al. I just don't like what you do to yourself it...it makes me sad."

"I know and I'm sorry Matt, but I just don't know what else to do." Matt's eyes were brimmed with tears next time he looked up at me.

"I've herd that excuse already!" and with that he ran from my room crying. I laid back onto my bed and sighed.

"_Just another day for me"_ I thought before slowly drifting off into sleep.

I woke up when cold water was dumped on my head.

"Get up! And there's your shower." I could already tell it was my dad and he was still buzzed from the night before.

"Yes dad." I answered sitting up, with much difficulty. I quickly got dressed knowing that dad had woken me up about ten minutes before the bus will arrive so I had little time to get ready. Once done I met up with Matt on the street corner to wait for the buss.

"Your lip is still cut open." Matt said plainly.

"I know, nothing I can do about it." I answered in the same tone. Turning to my left I saw the bus approaching and I felt myself become nervous.

"_Time for the cycle of torture to begin again."_ I thought to myself sighing.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I'm so mean to Alfie! But don't worry Arthur will be in the next chapter for sure! Please review!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Are you guys happy that I update every day?! Well good! Enjoy and... PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Turning to my left I saw the bus approaching and I felt myself become nervous.

"_Time for the cycle of torture to begin again."_ I thought to myself sighing. My heart began to beat faster and my palms began to sweat as the yellow bus pulled to a stop in front of us. When the doors opened Matt walked on first and as he walked down to his seat in the back the other kids paid no attention to him, but when I stepped on I was immediately bombarded with insults and wadded up balls of paper. I sat down next to Matt and put in my headphones to maybe drown out their voices. I began to listen to, "Mad World" I don't think any of the songs I had were happy. I closed my eyes and listened to the music trying to ignore everyone else on the bus. After the song had repeated about eight times Matt elbowed me in the chest. I hissed in pain for he nailed me right were the bruises I got last night were.

"Sorry," He said after I pulled out my headphones, "But we're here." I glanced out the window and saw that indeed we were pulling into the school. I sighed and leaned back into my seat just as another paper ball hit me in the face. I glanced to see the Smirking Swedish kid, Berwald Oxenstierna. The bus door opened and everyone poured out except for me and Matt, we were waiting for it to clear out.

The first class I had to go to was English Class and as usual I was the first one there. Making my way to the back off the class my teacher, Mrs. McKirfel, spoke,

"Oh, Alfred! It's good to see you, did you do your homework?" Taking a deep breath I made the biggest smile I could fake on.

"I did, thanks for asking Mrs. McKirfel" I spoke faking sounding enthusiastic.

"Good! My what happened to your lip?!" I reached up to my lip and remembered how dad had busted it open.

"Oh that!" I laughed a little to give me time to come up with an excuse. "Oh well I tripped over some books at home yesterday and had landed on my face, it popped my lip open!" I then laughed a little again.

"Oh okay then. Well any how go one and take your seat." I smiled before turning and going to my seat. After a few seconds other students began to pile in the class room. At that point I pulled out a random text book and pretended to study something hoping to be left alone. But hope can only go so far.

"Hey Alfie!" Came a mocking voice above me. I glanced up from my book to see Mathias Kohler. With his annoying smile and not a word he stretched his hand out and grabbed the hair that sticks out on top of my head pulling it hard.

"Ow ow! Let go that hurts!" I begged standing up so that he wasn't pulling that hard on it. The bell rang and thankfully Mrs. McKirfel said,

"Alright class take your seats." Mathias let go and before going to his seat he laughed at me and said,

"You got lucky, Alfie!" After he turned to go back to his seat I sat down and massaged my scalp. Unfortunately Mrs. McKirfel hadn't walked on until the bell rang so she didn't see what Mathias was doing. The good thing is that wasn't even bad, I've experienced much worse here at school. Mrs. McKirfel waited until it was quiet before speaking.

"Alright class," She began, "We have two new students joining us today!"

"_What are we in elementary school?!"_ I thought, _"Why do they need introductions?" _

"Our first new student is from England! Come on in!" We all turned to the door to see a blond headed boy with enormous eyebrows, who took the dress code way too seriously walk in. "Go on and introduce yourself."

"Hello," He spoke with a very apparent British accent. "I'm Arthur Kirkland. I was originally from England and am happy to be studying here in America. Some of my interests are books and tea." He finished with a smile before turning to the teacher. "Where may I sit?"

"ah, right! Well you can take the seat there next to Alfred." She told him pointing to one of the two empty desks on either side of me.

"Thank you." He then began to walk back towards the one on my right.

"_Oh god not next to me!"_ I thought. _"I have been doing fine not having anyone sitting next to me!" _He sat down next to me and flashed a small smile. _"Yeah he's nice now but once everyone else gets to him that'll all change! It always does." _

"Okay our next student is from Japan! Isn't that interesting?" Mrs. McKirfel spoke far to enthusiasticly. We turned back to the door to see a Japanese boy walk through and stand next to Mrs. McKirfel. He bowed to the class before speaking.

"Herro I am Kiku Honda. It is a preasure to meet you all." He didn't say anything after that and Mrs. McKirfel gave him a puzzling look.

"Is that all?"

"Hai."

"Okay, then why don't you sit in that other desk next to Alfred. I'm sure you're happy to have some companions back there, Alfred!" I put on another fake smile and laughed a little at her joke. Kiku bowed to the teacher before walking back to the empty desk to my left.

"_Great." _I thought, _"Two more torturers..."_ I glanced to Arthur, who just gave me another smile, then to Kiku who gave me a small nod. I turned o the front of the room to see Mrs. McKirfel writing out today's lesson plan on the bored and discussing it. I instantly lost interest and just stared down at my desk scribbling on it.

"_This is going to be a long day..."_ I told myself.

* * *

**A/N: Yay Artie's in the story finally! Now Artie has to save Alfie! Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I iz back! Warning: Harsh language in this chapter. Enjoy the show! And don't forget to... REVIEW!**

* * *

"_This is going to be a long day..."_ I told myself.

The rest of that class had went by fast, all I did was stare at my desk but I did notice Arthur staring at me most of the time, which I thought was creepy. Once the bell had rang everyone ran out of the room except me and the two new kids. I began to pack up my stuff when Arthur and Kiku approached me.

"Hello, Alfred is it?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah." Is all I said.

"Well I didn't want to interrupt the class, but I wanted to say hello!"

"Well you did, now I have to get to my next class." I walked past him and tried to leave.

"Now hold on a minute! That's awfully rude, just to ignore us!" I herd them begin following me out of the room.

"Sorry but I have to get to class fast, bye." I then rushed down the hall leaving them there. I really didn't want to get close to them, because that way when they turn on me like everyone else it wont hurt as much. I walked into the math room and because Arthur had held me up a few students had already arrived. I walked down the isle to my desk in the back, but half way there someone had stuck their foot out and caused me to trip landing on my face. The room erupted with laughter as I slowly picked myself up. I looked over to see who had tripped me and I saw Francis there laughing is ass off. Rubbing my now sore jaw I walked to my desk and plopped down slamming my head on the desk not wanting to look up. After the bell rang the math teacher, Mr. Frindle, began to talk about what we were going to do today. It was basically some review with a worksheet. Walking around the class he handed out the double sided worksheet to everyone and told us to begin. I am a smart student and am always head of the class in grades so of course I finished the worksheet within about ten minutes. I stood up and walked up to Mr. Frindle's desk where he was grading papers and handed him my completed sheet.

"May I go use the restroom please?" I asked. With a smile he answered,

"Of course go right on ahead." I nodded and turned to walk out the room but before exiting I felt a piece of paper hit me in the head and when I looked at it there was writing on it. When I left the room I decided to read it,

_Alfred,_

_You're a fucking fag!_

_Fuck you!_

_Sadik _

"_Figures"_ I thought before crumpling it up and tossing it in the closest trash can. I walked slowly down the hall wanting to enjoy myself before having to return to class. I didn't see anyone in the halls so I decided to let my guard down...bad idea. From behind me someone had grabbed me and pinned me up against the lockers, pushing what looked to be a lead pipe up against my throat.

"Ah Alfred, nice to be seeing you." Came a strong Russian voice. I looked over to see that it was Ivan pinning me up against the lockers. He looked at me with his creepy smile that sent chills through down my spine.

"W...what do you want Ivan?" I asked scared. Out of _everyone_ in this school, he was the worst. He was the one who started the trend of beating the shit out of me and still starts the beatings today.

"I just wanted to talk." That was a lie and I knew it, but calling him on it would be worse then what ever he was going to do. "I herd of the new students that joined the school today and I want to make sure you don't try and make them your little friends."

"I have no friends now, so I don't need them."

"_Shit!" _I thought, _"I shouldn't have snapped back!"_ I saw Ivan's smile fade as his evil frown took over his face. Without a word he took the pipe from my throat and slammed it into my gut right where my bruises were. I tried to duple over in pain but he stopped me from doing that and kept me up against the lockers.

"Maybe I need to teach you how to hold your tong again." My eyes widened when I remembered the last time he taught me to 'hold my tong'.

"Please no!" I begged.

"Too late..." Is all he responded with. He lifted the pipe ready to bash it across my face and I cringed.

"What the hell are you doing?!" We herd a British accent come from our left. He stopped and we turned to see Arthur standing there shocked.

"Arthur?" I questioned.

"Ah, you are the new student. Well to let you know what I am about to do I what we are supposed to do to Alfred here." Ivan told him his creepy smile returning.

""What ever you're going to do isn't okay!" Ivan's smile faded again.

"I guess you already got to him, to bad for him."

"I didn't say anything to him. I swear!" I tried to assure him.

"_Wait, why am I defending Arthur?!" _I thought.

"Hold you tong!" With that he hit me across the face with the pipe.

"STOP!" Arthur screamed. Next thing I knew Arthur had punched Ivan square in the face sending his stumblingly back a bit.

"You should not have done that." Ivan spoke before letting out a few Kols out. Knowing what was going to happen next I quickly grabbed Arthur's hand, which made him blush for some reason, and took off down the hall. Rounding the corner I pushed us into the supply closet and closed the door. I herd Ivan rush past the door without even stopping and when I knew he was far enough away I turned to Arthur before almost yelling at him,

"Why the hell did you do that?!"

"I couldn't just let him hurt you!" He defended.

"Everyone else dose! Great now your screwed and it's all my fault!"

"How?"

"You had to step in to help me! Why didn't you just keep walking? You don't even know me!"

"No I don't but I want to!"

"Why?!"

"Because I want to be your friend!" I froze in place a little shocked at what he just said.

"You want to be...my friend?"

"Well yes. When I saw you I could just tell that there was something about you and I wanted to know what." I felt tears brim my eyes but since it was dark in the closet Arthur couldn't see them.

"Really?"

"Of course, now I need to get back to class."

"Yeah, same here." I opened the door to check for Ivan and when it was clear I opened he door all the way and walked out with Arthur.

"See you later I guess." I told him.

"Yes, farewell Alfred." He responded. And with that we went our different ways back to class.

"_How do I treat a friend?" _I thought on my way back. _"I've never had a friend before."_

* * *

**A/N: How'd you like it? Artie and Alfie are friends now?! Yay! Things are picking up! See you next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey I got some reviews so I'm grateful for that and so prepare for another chapter!**

* * *

I returned to my math class a little shaken up at what had happened. Sure I'm happy that I didn't get entirely beat by Ivan but now Arthur's in trouble! If I don't look out for him he'll definitely be hurt, I can't let that happen. I luckily don't have Ivan in any of my classes so confrontation wouldn't happen again if I'm careful, but Arthur I don't know his schedule what if Ivan is in his class? Because of my thoughts I had sat there for a good minute after the bell had rang before Mr. Frindle had snapped me out of it.

"Alfred the bell rang already you should get going." He spoke nudging my shoulder.

"Hu, What?" I asked a little dazed from being jolted out of my thoughts.

"The bell rang you need to get going." He reminded me again.

"Oh, okay." I quickly packed up my stuff and left the room but first said, "Bye Mr. Frindle." And went to my next class. I had American History next. I dreaded that class. Being the only actual American student in the class and the school the teacher likes to bring me up a lot and he doesn't realize the negative effect it has for me. I entered the class room and took my seat this time in the front of the class, this class had assigned seats and Mr. Banor, the History teacher, liked to keep me closer to me so I could be brought up more. I didn't sit next to anyone, thankfully, even though it was a row of three desks.

"Ah Alfred It's great to see you! Did you finish your paper?" Mr. Banor said to me with his usual happy tone. Putting on another faked smile I answered,

"Why yes I did, Mr. Banor! Completed on time!" He laughed a little and I joined in wanting not to make him feel awkward. I opened up my binder and took the paper on the American Revolution out. I didn't enjoy writing this but I don't enjoy anything about school, but something about the American Revolution struck a weird cord with me. I always just pushed it aside and moved on with the work though.

"Excuse me Alfred?" Mr. Banor spoke again.

"Yes?" I answered turning to him.

"Well, the new student is in this block class and I was wondering if it would be fine if I sat him next to you, I'm asking because I know how you like to sit on your own."

"_The new student? That could either be Arthur or Kiku. I don't know Kiku all that well but he can't be bad right? And then it could be Arthur then that would be cool, since he's my friend now." _I thought to myself before answering,

"Yeah sure, that'd be cool."

"Oh, great! This will be interesting!"

"How so?"

"Well were studying the American Revolution and now the only American and the only Brit now sit next to each other."

"Oh, I guess I didn't think about that."

"_I guess it also doesn't matter all that much either." _I put my stuff in my desk and just sat there waiting for apparently Arthur.

"Ah, hello Alfred, we meet again." I herd Arthur laugh from behind me. I turned to my new friend with a genuine smile for once.

"Hi, Arthur!" I told him. He sat down next to me and began to get out all the stuff he would need for the class, not much seeing as though he just transferred in.

"Mr. Banor told me my seat as I walked in and then began to rant on about the American and the Brit sitting next to each other..." He spoke while organizing his things.

"Yeah you can ignore that but I have a warning for you." I replied.

"What's that?"

"Since you're the only British student he will bring you up a lot while we're in this unit."

"What unit?"

"American Revolution." Arthur paused for a moment but quickly recovered and returned to his things.

"Oh okay."

"Yeah." The bell then rang and Mr. Banor walked to the front of the room ready to begin the lesson for today. We started with him going around and checking our papers. They were supposed to be on what we thought the Revolution was from start to finish. Then we had to write a few notes on reasons how the Revolution began before going into our video on the Boston Massacre. It was simple enough and we finished up the class with a discussion on the video. When the bell rang he reminded us of our reading we had to do in our text book and then we were free to go. I suppose I like the class because believe it or not I'm not bothered all that much by the other students and I'm not that sure why. I walked out with Arthur and was about to take of down the hallway when he stopped me.

"Hey, what class do you have next?" He asked.

"Gym." I answered plainly wanting to get going.

"Oh, me to! That's great we can walk there together!"

"I can't."

"Why not?!"

"I have to go!" Without waiting for him to respond I took off leaving him there. I figured that it wasn't something you do with friends but I didn't really care at that point. I had to get to gym so I can get in and out of the locker room before the other kids get there. I ran down the halls dodging everyone easily and even managed to jump over a few people's feet that they had stuck out to trip me. I ran into the locker room and luckily no one was there yet, but I knew I had little time. I didn't have to change my clothes because I convinced my gym teacher that I had sensitive arms and changing out of my jacket and shirt would be bad, but I still had to put my things in my locker. I got the combination right first time and threw my things in before slamming the door and rushing out the room. But as I rounded the corner I saw the last three people I wanted to see...The Bad Touch Trio. I slowly backed away seeing as though my escape rout was blocked off.

"Oh, hello Alfred." Francis laughed. "How your face from that little spill you had earlier.

"F...fine." I answered still backing up as they advanced.

"Oh good."

"So how have you been since I beat the shit out of you yesterday?" Gilbert asked. The other day Gilbert had cut me off from walking home and had indeed beat the shit out of me leaving my to limp home with a sprained ankle.

"I'm okay..." I lied.

"Well, we have a little treat for you, Alfred." Francis spoke taking another step forward. I took a step back and found my back against the wall.

"What is it?"

"You'll see." Francis then snapped his fingers and within a split second Antonio and Gilbert had grabbed my arms now pinning me to the wall.

"Let me go!" I begged. Francis walked right up to me his 'rape face' on. Slowly he moved his hand and grabbed my crotch squeezing it. I squeaked in not only pain but surprise.

"Stop it! Please let me go!" I continued to beg as I struggled against the two holding my arms. Francis had removed his hand but then moved it to the my waistline of my pants slipping in going just over my underwear. Tears slid don my face s he repeated the earlier action and I continued to beg. I herd the door to the locker room and only saw Arthur walking.

"_Shit no!"_ I thought. I looked at Arthur with pleading eyes for him to leave now! I didn't want him to see this. When he saw what was going on he quickly ran from the room causing me to relax a little, _a _little. Francis again removed his hand and began to laugh his creepy rape laugh which made me more scared then I already was. Not removing his hand from my pants he slid his fingers under the band of my underwear. My eyes widened and I struggled even harder and cried a little louder as I increased my begs to be let go. Just before he had grabbed my private area with his bare hand the door slammed open and Mr. Carner screamed,

"What's going on?!" The three quickly let me go and turned to him while I slowly slid down the wall, wrapping my arms around my legs and pulling my knees to my chest.

"Nothing Mr. Carner!" They all spoke in unison.

"Then why is Alfred on the floor crying?!" They had no response for this. "That's what I thought! Now twenty laps around the gym then I'm sending you to the principle's office!" They all groaned but followed his orders and walked out to the gym. Mr. Carner walked up to my and crouched down to me.

"You okay Alfred? Do you want to go to the councilor's office?" He asked. I only nodded as I sobbed into my knees.

"I'll take him Mr. Carner!" I herd Arthur offer.

"Could you please? I have to supervise those three."

"Yes." Mr. Carner stood up and walked out of the room as Arthur approached me. He placed a hand on my shoulder but I shied away from it not wanting to be touched.

"You okay Alfred?" He asked. I looked up at him with a tear drenched face and replied with a scream,

"NO I'M NOT!"

* * *

**A/N: Don't yell at me for what Francis did to Alfred! But do tell me what you thought! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I got more reviews so thanks for that and thank you to all the readers and followers! Enjoy!**

* * *

"NO I'M NOT!"

"What did they do? I didn't see." I looked away tears still pouring from my eyes and I pulled my knees closer to my chest. "Alfred?"

"J...Just go!"

"Alfred what happened?"

"Just leave me!" Arthur walked closer to me and sat down next to where I was. I didn't react to him I just continued to cry. I was shocked when he grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug and rubbed my back. I tried to pull away nut he held me tight, I eventually gave in and openly cried into his shoulder.

"Now, Alfred what happened?" I sniffled a little before struggling out a response.

"He... He tried to..." I was interrupted when I started to cry even harder.

"Tried to what?" Arthur was being patient with me and I should at least tell him.

"He tried to... RAPE ME!" I hugged Arthur back and clung onto him for dear life.

"He what?!" I didn't say anything else knowing he had herd me but was just shocked. I nodded in his shoulder and just continued to cry. Rubbing my back he tried to sooth me.

"Shh, it's okay. Arthur's here." I held on tighter and continued to cry wetting his shirt, but he didn't seem to mind. It's been a long time since there's been someone to comfort me and I liked it. After a few minutes I had calmed down enough that my cries had become light sobs and the tears had actually stopped.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked. I lifted my head and looked into Arthur's eyes.

"Y...yes?" I answered wiping my nose on my sleeve.

"Let's get you cleaned up, the bells going to ring soon." He spoke with a smile. I nodded and wiped my eyes on the opposite sleeve. He stood up and held out his hand for me to take it, I gladly took it and he hoisted me up. He led me to the sink and grabbed his handkerchief wetting it with the water then began to wash my face.

"You okay Alfred?" He asked still washing my face. I shrugged my shoulders not speaking. "Come on Alfred talk to me." I looked at him to see his eyes pleading me to answer him.

"I'm better, I guess." I said looking back to the floor. He grabbed some toilet paper and put it up to my nose.

"Okay, now blow." I did as he said and blew into the toilet paper. Even though I'm sixteen I allowed him to treat me like a little kid, I haven't been treated like this since I was very little and I missed it. Once Arthur had finished washing my face he gave me another hug and rubbed my back again.

"Thanks Arthur!" I spoke when I hugged him back. The bell then rang and it was time for lunch. Arthur let me go so I could grab my stuff from my locker. When I turned around Arthur was still standing there.

"Do you want to walk to lunch together?" He asked a little nervous. Probably because I took off last time he asked.

"Sure!" I answered with a bright smile. I looked up a smile matching my own. I walked over to him and with smiles on our faces we walked to the lunch room. Today it was hamburger day so I guess that made me happy...er. We went through the line swiftly, grabbed our food and sat down. Me and Arthur began to talk about random things that doesn't matter but I just figured that's what friends do. I even laughed a few tomes while talking. I was so preoccupied with talking to Arthur that I didn't notice the kids standing over me until I felt milk being poured all over me. There was silence for a few moments before everyone began to laugh. Tears brimmed my eyes but I held them back not wanting to cry in front of the other kids. I stood up slowly and turned to leave.

"Alfred?" Arthur questioned. I looked at all the red laughing faces, all the faces I've come to despise and I ran. I just ran away hearing Arthur running after me screaming,

"Alfred! Alfred! Wait up!" I didn't stop or slow down. I just ran and fresh new tears slid down my face. One person can only be pushed so far in one day before they snap!

* * *

**A/N: A little short I know but nothing too bad happened in comparison to other chapters so yay! Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Star Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know I updated a little later than usual but I won't wake up at 6 for the next 2 days so yeah. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

One person can only be pushed so far in a day before they snap! I continued to run heading for one direction. There's an old abandon class room on the other side of the school, I doubt that the school even remembers it's there. I know that if I could out run Arthur he wouldn't be able to find me there. I turned the corner and ran down the deserted hall toward the vacant room at the end of it. I ran in and swiftly but quietly closed the door, preying that Arthur hadn't seen me. I stood there for a minute or two at some points holding my breathe until I was satisfied in believing that he hadn't seen me I turned around, only to find a very confused Japanese student staring at me.

"What the hell?!" I screamed jumping back a little. _"How long has he been just sitting there just staring at me?!"_ I thought.

"Uh... Hello Alfred. What are you doing here?" He asked simply.

"Hi, Kiku. J...Just trying to avoid people."

"Ah, me too. Why are you crying?" Quickly I wiped the tears on my face with my jacket sleeve and put in a fake smile.

"What tears?! I wasn't crying!" I tried to laugh it off but I could tell he saw right through it, never the less he let it go.

"Would you like to eat with me then?" I looked and saw that he had his lunch at the desk he was sitting at, it reminded me how hungry I was.

"Um...I left my food in the cafeteria." I rubbed the back of my neck a bit while saying that.

"I will share with you."

"No I'm good, you don't need to do that."

"No it's fine I insist." I wanted to argue more but my growling stomach ended any hope for that. Giving in I sat in the desk next to him as he handed me a rice ball.

"Thanks." I spoke before taking a bite. It's not food I would usually eat but beggars can't be choosers I suppose, even though I didn't beg.

"Hai, your welcome." We begin to eat in silence for a bit before Kiku speaks.

"Alfred, why don't you fight back?" He asked looking up from his Salmon Nigiri.

"What are you talking about?" I answered a little confused with the question.

"That other kid bully you...physically. Why don't you fight back?"

"_What the hell? I haven't seen this kid since first block! How did he know about this so soon?!" _I thought a little taken back by this.

"You may not have seen me because I like to sense the mood and refrain from speaking, which makes me less noticeable but I was in your second block class and I saw you in the boys locker room fourth block, I have gym then."

"_Holy shit?! This kid is invisible like Matt! How did I not see him?!" _

"Oh..." Is all I responded with.

"So why?" He asked persistently.

"Well it's because I'm a pacifist, my mom raised me that way and I could never bring myself to go against her. I guess." I looked down at the floor and put the last bite of rice ball into my mouth, chewing it slowly.

"I suppose that makes sense." He told me finishing off his food. We sit there for a minute but the door swinging open startles us as well as when the British voice there spoke,

"Alfred! There you are!" Arthur dropped what he had in his hands and ran from the door up to me inspecting me. "Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!" He asked desperately.

"_Why do you care so much?!" _I thought to myself but responded with,

"I'm fine! Could you let go of me now?" He quickly stopped his hands from going all over my body to see if I was okay and a blush crept on his face. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Ah yes, sorry. Anyway the block is going to end soon so I brought your stuff." Turning around Arthur goes towards the door where he had dropped what was apparently my stuff and he walked back over, placing my books on the desk.

"You should take your jacket off, it's covered in milk." Arthur told me. I got a little scared there because I knew that today I wore a short sleeved shirt so if I took off my jacket Arthur and Kiku would see my scars and I don't want them to see them.

"I can't!" I quickly said.

"Why in the hell not?!" Arthur responded getting a little angry with me.

"I have sensitive arms! That's why I don't have to change in gym!" I gave him the same lie I gave to everyone else and thankfully he had bought it.

"Okay fine! Anyway I have Math next but do you want to walk with me there?" Arthur asked his blush returning.

"Uh...Sure." I responded. I stood up, grabbed my stuff and walked over to him.

"See you later Kiku." I said turning back to him.

"Hai, good bye Alfred." He spoke back to me. I turned back to Arthur and with a smile we began to walk down the abandon hall towards our classes.

"_Two friends in a day?! What am I going to do since I'm so popular all of a sudden." _I thought while inwardly laughing.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it?! Now Alfred and Kiku are friends! Yay! See I can be nice and not hurt Alfie! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey I'm back but that's no surprise! Thanks for all the support and here's the next chapter.**

* * *

I walked with Arthur to his Math class and the whole time we either talked or laughed, and I liked it. I'm not sure what it was but something about him helped me forget my problems, if only for a brief time. So It made me sad to have to leave him again.

"Well I guess I'll see you later." I told him when we reached the door. He gave me a smile and replied,

"Yes, I look forward to it." He walked in the door and I slowly turned around dreading my next class. I had a study hall and it was hell there, next to gym it was my least favorite class. I walked there slowly wishing that I had Arthur walking next to me. Even though I just met the kid today I feel so close to him already, almost as if I've known him all my life and I barely know anything about him. I approached the band room where my study hall is and slowly entered. The reason this class is so bad is because the teacher in charge doesn't give a shit about her work and just let the kids do whatever the hell they want, that was bad for me because she just puts in her ear buds and reads the paper, so she can't hear or see what's going on. I took my seat closest to the door and began searching for my ipod in my bookbag. I already felt the paper balls strike my heard but I didn't even react, I just looked for my ipod and head phones. When I found them I quickly put in the buds and put on the first song to drown out the noise. It was "New Divide" By Linkin Park. I pulled out my Math homework and began to work on it while listening to the music. The problems were just as easy as the ones we had in class so I blew through each one with no problem. Without even realizing it I began to mouth the words to the song and bobbed my head a bit to the beat, but barely. I froze in the middle of my homework and just mouthed the words to the song. Once it was over I continued the work as the next song came on. "The Last Night" By Skillet. I finished my Math and pulled out my History reading assignment. I began reading the section on the Boston Massacre but only a few words in someone pulled on my head phones ripping them out of my ears.

"Hello Alfred, nice to be seeing you again."

"_Shit! I forgot about him!"_ I thought as I looked up to see Ivan standing there my ear buds in his hand and his evil smile on his face.

"H...Hi Ivan." I spoke softly being to scared to speak up.

"I'm not all that happy about what your friend did earlier." I gulped when he said that and replied to his statement.

"I'm sorry, I'll tell him not to do it." Placing his hand on my desk he leaned in close and whispered,

"I can teach him just how I taught you, maybe make him more disciplined then you even." This made me snap. Slamming both hands on the desk I stood up and got right into his face and screamed,

"NO!" The entire room fell silent and everyone turned to us with full interest. I instantly felt myself become weak and I started to sweat at how nervous I then was.

"What did I tell you about no?" He asked me completely unaffected by my outburst. I paused for a moment before slowly answering feeling sweat slip down my face.

"That you would beat the living shit out of me when ever I spoke it to you..." I felt myself become even more scared and all I wanted to do was crawl in a hole and die.

"Exactly..." I prepared myself for the hit that was coming but it was interrupted by the bell ringing.

"Okay get out if here!" The teacher called pulling out her ear buds and putting down the paper. Ivan knew that getting caught beating the living shit out of another student would be bad so he just stepped away from me and returned to his desk to grab his stuff, but not before he ripped the cord of my head phones out of my ipod and taking them with him. I breathed a huge sigh of relief that was short lived when he whispered into my ear as he walked by.

"This isn't over." He spoke putting as much anger as he could into his words. My arms shook as I put away my stuff before leaving the class room. Absentmindedly I began to walk to my Spanish class as thoughts of what Ivan was going to do to me flashed through my mind. I walked in and sat down at my desk and just stared of into space with wide scared eyes. The class began without me even realizing it and I managed to take my mind of of Ivan by focusing on the Spanish teacher. Spanish was one of my weaker subjects so I really did need to pay attention in it. I usually have no problems with people in this class since everyone needs to pay attention so I'm not of much importance, except for Antonio. He's in my Spanish class and since he speaks fluent Spanish he has all the time in the world to mess with me. The only reason he's taking Spanish is so he can get an easy A. But today he wasn't in class. I hope he wasn't called into he office because someone told a teacher of the locker room incident. If so then I am so screwed with not only Ivan but the Bad Touch Trio as well. Spanish went by like a breeze and before I knew it the bell had rang. It was time for the last class of the day science. I hate that class as well because the teacher is _far _to social. Everything we do is in groups and I hate it! And it's not an option, either your in a group or you don't get the points for the assignment. I walked in and sat my stuff in my desk again close to the door. Looking up I saw the 'Question of the Day' posted on the bored. Another thing I hate about this class. I answered the question by placing my Popsicle into the correct cup while mumbling,

"So childish." I quickly sat down and waited for the class to begin so that it could end. When the bell rang the teacher spoke.

"Alright class, let's begin." Mrs. Stunn began. "Let's start on the 'Question of the Day' before beginning our lab!" She then read off the question and the four answer choices. "The correct answer was C..." She grabbed the cup labeled C and picked out a Popsicle. "Why have you chosen C... Kiku!" I perked up at that name.

"_Kiku's in this class?!" _I thought. Scanning the room quickly I did see Kiku on the other side of the room.

"I chose C because it was the best answer." He responded to the teacher.

"Anything else to add to that?" She asked.

"No..."

"Okay then, How about..." She stirred around and pulled out another Popsicle. "Roderich, why did you choose C?" Roderich, the Austrian, answered in complete detail on why he chose C and apparently that had satisfied Mrs. Stunn. Once that was done Mrs. Stunn then began to talk about the lab we would be preforming today and when she finished she said that we were supposed to work with one other person. I guess that would usually make me angry but since Kiku was in this class I could finally work with a friend.

"Alright everybody get to work!" After she said that I stood up and walked right up to Kiku.

"Hey Kiku, want to work together?" I asked him.

"Hai, that would be nice." He replied. And with that I sat down next to him and we began to work together. I could tell that Mrs. Stunn was happy that I was actually working with someone instead of running off to the restroom. We finished our lab before everyone else and just chose to talk instead, about random pointless things like me and Arthur earlier. I think I talked more than him but I paid no mind to that. The rest of the class consisted of going over our lab results and before we knew it the bell rang and the announcements came on.

"_Finally I can go home!" _I thought as I packed up my stuff but a new thought entered my mind. _"How is Ivan going to get back at me...? Shit!"_

* * *

**A/N: There's another chapter for ya! Oh and the song "The Last night" you should really look it up its really similar to this story so I recommend listening to it. Thanks again for all the reviews but I could always use more!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am a little disappointed! I got little to no reviews! You'll regret that I this next chapter! *Evil smirk* Enjoy...**

* * *

When the announcements were over I sat there waiting for everyone else to leave so I wouldn't have any problems with them. I sat there and Kiku came up to me.

"Alfred, aren't you leaving?" He asked me. I looked up to him and smiled a little.

"Yeah just waiting for everyone else to leave first." I told him smile still on my face.

"Okay well, I have to get going so I will speak to you another time."

"Yep, see ya." He turned and slowly left the room leaving me there to wait for the rest of the kids to leave. When they did I stood up and walked out the room and down the hall towards the locker bay. Keeping my head down I walked up to my locker and began to open the lock. A few times kids purposely slammed into me pushing me against the door. Once the lock was undone I worked swiftly and placed all my books in my book bag, zipped it up and closed the locker door. Quickly moving out of the locker bay, getting shoved a few times, I got out of the school. I met up with Matt outside the school doors and we began to walk home in silence. We don't usually talk on our way home, we only walk together because mom wants us to.

"Alfred! Wait up!" Me and Matt turned to see Arthur running up to us.

"Oh, hey Arthur." I told him when he approached us. Matt stopped and glanced over Arthur. He then stepped in between us an angry look plastered on his face.

"Who the hell are you?!" He asked anger dripping through his teeth.

"Matt calm down! This is my friend Arthur!" I tried to convince him. He turned back to me looking confused.

"A friend...?" He asked me.

"Yes me and Arthur are friends! Real friends." Matt turned so that he was facing me and without warning pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh, Alfred I'm so happy! You actually have a friend!" He cried. I hugged him back a bit and I saw Arthur giving me a confused look. When Matt let me go I decided to explain the situation to Arthur.

"I don't have any friends so it makes Matt happy to know that I do have some." Arthur gave me an understanding look so I figured that he got it. I turned back to Matt. "You know I have another friend than Arthur." I told him.

"Seriously?!"

"Yep." I gave him a huge smile but I stepped away so he couldn't give me another hug.

"They need to come home with us and meet mom!"

"Well Kiku mentioned that he had to get going so I don't think he can."

"What about you Arthur? Could you maybe come over to meet our mom." He asked Arthur.

"I would need to call my mum to let her know, but I'm sure it would be fine." Arthur responded.

"Then It's settled! We don't live that far from here, let's go!" Matt turned around and began walking towards home, me and Arthur following him.

"I didn't want to be rude, but who's that?" Arthur whispered to me as we walked.

"Oh, that's Matt. He's my twin brother. We like to consider him Canadian instead of American though, because he always says eh and loves hockey." I told him.

"Ah, I see." We then continued to walk behind Matt in silence. We walked only for a minute before I herd someone scream behind us,

"Hey Alfred! Over here!" We all turned to see Gilbert there waving us over. We did not move an inch.

"The Awesome me commands you to come here, now!" We just stood there not moving but then I felt two arms wrap around my waist from behind and lift me up.

"What the hell?!" I screamed causing Matt and Arthur to turn. Who ever had picked me up then carried me over to the Prussian. "Put me down!" I screamed while fighting against the others grip.

"Stop that you Git!" I heard Arthur scream. Once we had made it to Gilbert I was placed down but I knew I couldn't run away because I found myself surrounded by my peers. Before I knew it I was in the middle of a circle of smirking faces. Arthur was trying to break though the circle to get to me but was unable to. A section of the circle opened up and I saw Ivan walk through to join me.

"Ah, Alfred! We meet again." He spoke his evil little smile on his face. I felt myself become very scared once again but this time it was about ten times worse. "I never got to teach you that lesson from earlier." I gulped and took a step back, away from him.

"Get away from him you bastard!" I heard Arthur scream but neither of us turned to him. I took another step back as Ivan took one forward.

"Please don't do this!" I begged. He paid no mind to my plea but just took another step forward. I tried to step back but found myself being pushed forward by the kids making the circle. I van grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me closer his face next to mine.

"Time to begin the lesson, Da?" He spoke smile growing bigger. He turned and threw me onto the ground and he towered over me. Tears formed in my eyes out of fear as I tried to beg him again.

"Please! Don't do this! I promise I'll never say no or go against you ever again!" The tears poured from my eyes and I began to cry. I was truly terrified.

"Wait! Your doing this because he said no?!" I heard Arthur scream in disbelief. "Just wait until I get my hands on you, fucking bastard!" I sat there on the floor staring up at Ivan fear rising with every second.

"Let's begin, shall we?" He said his smile becoming an evil smirk.

* * *

**A/N: Before you do anything! You are not allowed to hurt the author! You know maybe I would be nicer if I had gotten more reviews on the last chapter... Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Reviews! That's what I like to get from you guys! Okay well here's the next chapter.**

**Needs for this chapter: Tissues and something to punch out of anger (Not me)**

**Warning: Ivan involved in violence...nuff said.**

* * *

"Let's begin, shall we?" He said his smile becoming an evil smirk. Ivan toward over me and at that moment I knew I was doomed and begging would get me no where. I tried to scramble backwards away from him but he placed his foot on my chest stopping me from moving. Ivan reached behind his back and out of what seemed like no where he pulled out a lead pipe.

"Get up." He spoke strictly removing his foot from my chest. I just laid there to scared to move. "GET UP!" He demanded louder. I quickly stammered up and stood in front of him shacking a little out of fear. He took one step closer to me and before I could take a step back he grabbed the collar of my shirt holding me in place.

"Stop this! Let him go!" I heard Matt scream sounding as though he was on the verge of tears. Not a soul paid any mind to him, and the only reason I didn't look is because Ivan held me firmly in place.

"Stay." He spoke letting go of my collar. I didn't move hoping to maybe have him take it easy on me. I decided that maybe if I begged him again he may let me go and so began to speak,

"I..." I was interrupted when Ivan smashed his pipe across my face sending me sprawling to the ground in a heap.

"NOOOO!" I heard both Arthur and Matt scream. I looked up at Ivan and I felt a warm fluid sliding down my face from my forehead. Ivan slammed his foot down on my chest hard and I herd a bit of a cracking noise. I gasped out in pain and Ivan began to laugh as he continued to press his foot down.

"STOP THIS YOU PSYCHOTIC BASTARD!" Arthur screamed and sounded as though he was struggling to get in the circle of now laughing kids. Ivan lifted his foot from my chest and I began to cough up blood and attempted to sit up in the process.

"Ivan! We need to get going or we'll get in trouble!" Gilbert screamed to him. Ivan turned from me to him.

"Aww already?!" Ivan complained putting on his creepy twisted smile again. "Okay fine." Ivan looked at me before speaking. "You got off lucky, again." He then slammed the pipe into my arm sending me back to the ground.

"Alfred!" Screamed Matt with Arthur following with,

"You Asshole!" The circle of laughing kids slowly dispersed and if they walked by me they kicked me in the gut, right on my bruises. Instead of running to sock someone in the face like I thought he would Arthur ran right up to me and dropped to the ground next to me, Matt right behind.

"Alfred are you okay?!" He asked shacking me a little. I looked up at him and barely struggled out an answer.

"Y...Yes, I'm fine..."

"That's a lie! What hurts?" I didn't respond to him. I saw him glaring at me with pleading eyes.

"Alfred, please tell us." Matt begged me. He never usually begs me for things, except when he begged me to stop cutting myself, and I should at least answer him. I took a bit of a breath before answering them.

"Everything...Everything hurts." Both of them looked down on me with sympathy in their eyes. Slowly I sat up and faced them ignoring my body's pleas to stop. Without warning both of them pulled me into a hug and I could tell that they were crying into my shirt. Without even realizing it I began to cry as well joining them. The hot tears flowing down my cold face felt nice as well as Matt and Arthur's hugs. We sat like that for a good few minutes before they pulled away, slowly. I brought my sleeve up and wiped the tears from my eyes and when I pulled it away I was shocked to see blood. My eyes widened, myself go light headed and the world began to sway.

"Shit! Alfred stay with us! Don't pass out!" I heard Matt scream to me. My vision began blur and their voices became softer.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked ecstatically.

"Alfred can't stand the sight of blood! He's gonna pass out!" Matt screamed as his face became distorted,.

"No! Alfred don't, stay with us!" Their voices became very quite then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: *Hides behind couch* Don't hurt me! I gave you warning so you can't legally hurt me!**

**Random Person: How dose that help legally?**

**Me: because I said so! Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: *Sniffle* You guys love me so much! Your reviews make me so happy! Anyway here's the next chapter.**

* * *

My eyes opened to revile a very blurry white ceiling. I groaned as I felt the soreness throughout my entire body.

"Alfred?! You awake?" I heard Arthur's voice say. I turned my head to the right and through still blurry eyes I saw Arthur sitting there at my bed side.

"A...Arthur?" I questioned not sure if I could trust my eyes.

"I'm here Alfred," He answered. "How do you feel?" I thought about that for a moment not sure if I should tell him the truth but I chose to anyway.

"Horrible, everything hurts. What happened?" As my vision cleared I saw Arthur's face clearly. He had obviously been crying and was currently staring at me as though I was crazy.

"You don't remember?" I looked back at him with full seriousness and replied.

"No, not at all. What happened?" He looked away seeming ashamed. "What happened?" I persisted.

"_Why dose he look so ashamed? What the hell happened." _I began thinking. Arthur took a deep breathe before he finally answered me.

"On our way home from school you were attacked by... That Russian kid..."

"Ivan?" I asked.

"Yeah...him." I was still confused, even then.

"_Why is he so ashamed? He didn't do anything." _

"Why do you look so ashamed then?" He looked at me eyes filling with tears more than likely for the second time, or more.

"Because! I couldn't do anything to help! I just watched you be beaten! I was powerless!" He let tears freely flow down his face and sobs escaped his lips. I sat up quickly and turned to him even though my body screamed at me for doing so.

"Arthur! It's okay you don't need to worry about me, it's fine!" I tried to assure his making an attempt to pat his shoulder. Before I could his head snapped up at me and I pulled away my hand.

"No it's not! You just got hurt and I could do nothing!" He screamed at me before his voice got soft again, "I'm so sorry, Alfred!" This time I placed my hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"It's not your fault! That was going to happen eventually and no one could have done anything to stop it." He looked at me for a few moments before wrapping his arms tightly around my waist and hugged my torso. He cried into my shirt and every so often would hug me even tighter. I rubbed his back while hugging him back. I swore that at some point I heard Arthur whisper softly into my chest,

"I love you..." I froze and so did he.

"_Did I just here him right?!" _I thought to myself.

"W...What was that?" I asked becoming a little nervous. Arthur quickly pulled away and laughed nervously.

"Ha ha! What are you talking about?! I didn't say anything! Ha ha..." He responded rubbing the back of his head. I was about to say something when a sharp pain came from my head. I clutched my head as I hissed in pain. "Oh, Alfred! I'm sorry your supposed to be laying down!" Arthur then stood up and attempted to push me back down on the bed. He laid my head softly against the pillow and gave me a warm smile. "Now you just lay there and I'll go get Mathew." He slowly exited the room leaving me with my thoughts.

"_Did he seriously say that he loved me? There's no way he did! I should just forget about it, but..."_ My thoughts were interrupted when Matt walked into the room and softly spoke,

"Al? Are you okay?" I turned to him and answered truthfully.

"No, but I'll live." He smiled at me playfully. I really did miss that smile.

"Wow, you're not usually honest with me! It's about time."

"Well I figured, 'why not mess with Matt and tell him the truth!' Then I laughed maniacally." We both laughed a little, just like how we used to and it made me happy.

"Excuse me." Arthur spoke trying to squeeze through the door Matt was in front of.

"Oh, sorry." Matt told him moving out of the way.

"No, you're fine." Arthur walked over to me and placed a cold wash cloth on my forehead. He gave me a smile before turning to Matt. "Well I need to be heading home now. My mum is going to worry."

"Okay well thanks for helping. I hope you'll get to meet our mom next time." Matt responded. Arthur turned back to me smile still in his face.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school Alfred. Bye." He moved the cloth on my forehead and planted a quick kiss on my forehead. He pulled away blushing and quickly left the room. I was sure that I was blushing too but I don't know why. Once we heard the front door close Matt turned to me a playful smirk on is face.

"What?" I asked him as he slowly approached me. Once he got up to my bedside be began to speak.

"Alfred's got a boy friend! Alfred's got a bot friend!" Matt continued to taunt me with that one line as I yelled at him to shut up.

"Shut up Matt! That's not true! He's not my boyfriend!" He started to laugh as my entire face went bright red.

"I'm just messing with you!" He continued to laugh and he took a seat next to me on the bed. "It's been a while since we've laughed, isn't it?" He spoke face and voice becoming serious.

"Yeah, it has." We sat there for a minute in silence but instead of it being annoying I enjoyed it.

"Are you going to tell him?" I turned to him but he wasn't looking at me just at the wall.

"Tell who?" I asked him confused.

"Arthur? Are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"About your scars?" I froze there not sure how to answer him I just sat there and stared at the wall that Matt found so interesting. "Are you?" He asked again.

"I don't know..." Is all I could think of to say.

"Please do. I like him and he likes you, so I don't want you to ruin your friendship with this little secret. He caress about you Alfred, and so do I." Tears brimmed my eyes a bit but I didn't let them fall.

"I know Mathew, I know. I care about you two as well, Kiku too." Matt wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest.

"I love you Al!" I let the tears freely fall from my eyes and I leaned into his chest.

"I love you too Matt!"

After that my life started to get better and better. I started to smile more in school and I managed to avoid the other kids by never being alone. I was always with either Matt, Arthur or Kiku. I stopped cutting myself so often and even unlocked my door and opened my window. Arthur and Kiku came over to meet my mom and she instantly loved them. They come over every so often but Arthur came over more than Kiku. As time progressed and the more time I spent with Arthur, I came to discover something. I had in fact had fallen in love with my best friend Arthur Kirkland. I never told him and I have no idea if he feels the same way so I just decided to keep it my own little secret. I did tell Matt though and he's been helping me out with it. Speaking of secrets I never did tell Arthur about my scars and it made me feel bad but I didn't want to push him away. My dad lost his job not to long ago so he had no money for liquor. Those drunken rages have disappeared but the moment he gets a job he'll most likely get hammered, still these peaceful nights have been really goo for me. I am a little worried though, the Bad Touch Trio has been out of school for a while and whatever is going on can't be good. So the past month and a half has gone by well and things seem to be looking up for me. But I wonder, how long will it last?

* * *

**A/N: How you like it? It was a nice little chapter and I hope you think so to! But as Alfred said, How long will it last? Please review! I like the ones I got last chapter so keep em' comin! Anyway...**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating yesterday I had a mountain of homework! Anyway, you guys love me so much! I think your going to love this chapter... then hate it... anyway on with the show!**

* * *

"Hey Alfred!" I turned and saw Arthur running up to me with a smile on his face. It has been about a month and a half since me and Arthur had became friends and things are going really well. I felt my heart beat a little faster as he ran up to me but I didn't allow that to show.

"Oh hey Arthur what's up?" I told him returning the smile.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if I could go over to your house today?" He looked a little nervous while saying that as a blush appeared on his face. I thought it was so adorable. It really hurt to tell him no though. My dad had just gotten a job last week and when he got his paycheck he went off to the bar, so I don't want Arthur around when he comes home drunk.

"I'm sorry Artie but not today, there's some stuff going on today. Sorry." He looked down at the ground and I saw his smile fade.

"It's okay, I guess we can another day. Oh hey, where is Mathew?" He looked up at me with a new smile.

"Well he said that he went to hang at a friends house and then he was going shopping with mom."

"Ah I see..." We stood there in silence for another minute before I decided to speak.

"Well I need to be heading home so I'll see you on Monday?" I told him with a smile.

"Uh, y...yeah see you Monday..." He said back before we turned around and went our separate ways. I was sad to make him disappointed but it was for the better I suppose. I walked home, alone for the first time in a while but I wasn't bothered or even see anyone.

When I got home no one was there and I was a little lonely but I got over it. I was in my room doing my homework when I had heard the door bell ring. I figured that it was just dad who forgot how to open the door I went to let him in. I was shocked to find Arthur there red faced and shifting uncomfortably.

"A...Arthur what are you doing here?" I asked still shocked that he was here and how he was acting.

"I know you said I couldn't come over but I have something really important to tell you, and it can't wait." He spoke standing tall as if to not back down. I knew that my dad could be back from the bar at any minute and I couldn't have Arthur here when he dose.

"I'm sorry but like I said earlier, not today."

"I'm not leaving until I get to say what's on my mind!" This is new, he's never really been all that assertive with me. None the less he had to go.

"Here why don't I go grab you a note pad or something and you can write it down and give it to me tomorrow?" I turned and tried to walk off but he had grabbed the collar of my jacket pulling me back.

"No I have to tell you here and now!" I tried to yank my jacket from his grip but he held on tightly. All I managed to do is slip out of my jacket. Shit! I wore a short sleeved shirt today!

"Arthur! Give that back!" I quickly turned around but made sure to keep my wrists toward my chest. Arthur held my jacket in his and and glared at me.

"Not until I can say what I've come here to say!" He spoke loudly.

"Fine! Just be quick and give me my jacket first!" I told him taking a step closer to my jacket.

"This is very important and I've wanted to say this for a long time," He began as I inched closer to him. "But this needs to come out now!" I had gotten within arms length of it and I was prepared to grab it quickly before Arthur could see my sliced up scared wrists. "Alfred I... I..." I quickly made a jab for the jacket still in his hand, but he noticed it which stopped him mid sentence. He was able to stop me from grabbing the coat when he grabbed my wrist making me hiss with pain. "I was in the middle of talking you g..." Arthur froze when he glance at the wrist in his hand. No he saw! "Alfred? What are those?" He asked softly maybe not wanting to believe what he saw. I yanked away my arm and held it behind my back. My pulse was racing and I began sweat a little as I stepped away from him a bit.

"What...What are you talking about?" I laughed nervously trying to play it off as nothing, but of course Arthur wasn't having it.

"Cut the shit! What the fuck is with those scars on your wrists?!" He screamed at me throwing the forgotten jacket on the ground.

"Nothing! They're nothing!" I screamed to him taking another step back.

"Tell me now!" I was going to keep up the lying but the look in his eyes would scare a trained seal team member to spill his guts.

"It's really nothing all that important..."

"Than tell me if it's not that important!" I took a deep breathe and looked away from him before speaking.

"I cut myself sometimes..." I didn't look up but I'm sure his face was a mixture of shock and rage.

"WHAT?!" He screamed taking a step forward and while doing so slammed his foot on the ground.

"I cut mysel..."

"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID! WHY DID YOU?!" I didn't like being yelled at by my friend and it made me mad that he was doing so and it made me snap.

"THAT DOSEN'T MATTER! WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE, YOUR JUST MY FRIEND!"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND!" I froze there and I was a little shocked at what he said. I didn't expect it to hurt me as much as it did. I felt tears swell in my eyes and I didn't try to hide them. Arthur didn't even look at me as he screamed the next part at me.

"I WANT TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Before I had time to react, Arthur grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me closer before smashing his lips against my own. It took me a second to comprehend what was going on I but once I did I instantly began to kiss him back. Even with the force he used to kiss me at first the current kiss was gentle and passionate. I have never been kissed nor do I know how to kiss a person but somehow I just instinctively knew what to do. I moved my arms and wrapped them around his waist pulling him closer while he removed his hands from my collar and moved them to wrap around my neck. I enjoyed this, it made me feel loved, more loved than I have had in a very long while.

"Well, 'aint this some shit!" We pulled apart quickly and turned to see where the slurred drunken voice had came from, but I already had a clue.

"Dad?" I spoke when I saw him. He wasn't to far away, just in the door frame, he reeked of booze and was still holding a half drunken bottle of Vodka.

"This is your father?" Arthur asked looking at me with a confused look on his face.

"Yes." I said flatly.

"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you sir!" Arthur took a step forward and presented his hand to my dad.

"Get your gay hand away from me fag!" He screamed at him making him jump back next to me. "Why the hell were you trying to gay up my only son?!"

"What about Matt?" I asked becoming pissed that he not only insulted Arthur but Matt as well.

"I gave up on him a long time ago. Now who the hell is this fag?!"

"Stop calling him that!" My dad gave me a look that would scare a grown man to shit himself, the only thing stopping me from doing so was Arthur grasping my hand tightly.

"You little waist of a life piece of shit! Don't you ever raise your voice at me again! I wish I had gotten your mother to abort you and your worthless brother!" That had hurt. He got only centimeters from my face while saying it and he got alcoholic spit on my face along with forcing me to inhale his horrible breathe.

"Now listen here!" We both turned to see Arthur glaring at my dad. I looked back at him with eyes pleading him to stop but he ignored me. "Alfred is not a waist of life nor is Mathew! Hey are both wonderful people but your stupidity must of blinded you to that!" Arthur let go of my hand so that he could cross his arms over his chest. My dad moved over to Arthur and got directly into his face as well.

"Don't talk to me that way, fag!" Everything seemed to slow down then as I saw my dad bring back his clenched fist ready to strike Arthur in the face, he saw this too and cringed preparing for the blow. I couldn't let this happen! Without even thinking about it I brought my own fist and before my dad could even touch Arthur I hit him directly in the face sending him to the floor. Once he was down I grabbed Arthur and pulled him into my chest. Arthur held onto my shirt and clutched it tightly. My dad didn't move so I figured he was out cold.

"W...What have I done?!" I spoke aloud feeling like a horrible monster for what I had just done.

"You did what you had to." Arthur spoke to me holding on tighter.

"NO! I went against my mother! I'm a pacifist Arthur, this is bad! You have to go now!"

"Why?!"

"I don't want you to be around when he wakes up I need you to go now!"

"Then come with me! You shouldn't be here when he wakes up either!"

"I can't, what if mom or Matt comes home I can't do that to them! Please just go! I promise to come over as soon as it's safe!" He stared at me not wanting to leave me here but he knew there was no convincing me, and he knew I wanted him to be safe.

"Fine, but the conversation about your wrists still isn't over!"

"Thank you. Please just go home and relax. I'll be over later today." He nodded and headed to the door.

"I love you..." He spoke glancing at me from the side. Without second thought I replied,

"I love you too..." And with that he left shutting the door behind him. Once he was gone I turned to my unconscious father laying on the floor. I grabbed the spilled Vodka bottle and dumped what was left in the sink before throwing it out. I walked into my room and laid on my bed staring up at the ceiling. As I stared I had somehow managed to fall asleep, my dreams were filled with my dad... attempting to kill me.

"You son of a fucking bitch! Come here, NOW!" I snapped awake when I heard my dad scream at me. I ran to him not wanting him to become angrier. I got to him and his face just reflected the pure image of rage. Before I could say a word he sent his fist directly into my gut, I doppled over and he kicked me sending me to the floor.

"Who the fuck, do you think you are?!" He screamed at me. "What happened to being a pussy like your mother wanted?!" He kicked me in the gut before walking into the kitchen. When he came back he nudged me with his foot. "Get up asshole!" I slowly stood up not wanting to receive another blow to the gut. Stood up and clutched my stomach. "Move your arms!" He demanded. I moved my arms to my side and glanced up at him tears sliding down my face. He placed his hand on my shoulder and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Say hello to grandma for me."

"B...But she's dead..." I replied looking him dead in the eyes.

"I know..." With that he plunged something deep into my gut leaving what ever it was there as he stepped back away from me. I looked down to see a knife sticking out of my stomach blood oozing out of it. I felt very light headed and my vision began to blur. I fell to the ground clutching my bleeding stomach. The last thing I saw before blacking out was the evil satisfied smile on my own fathers face as I bled on the floor.

"H...help me d...daddy!" I begged reaching out to him tears pouring from my eyes obscuring my vision further.

"You better go find him then!" He laughed at me. Then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: *Hides behind Russia* Don't hurt me! I'm sorry for not updating and for hurting Alfred more! The reason I didn't update is because I had spent all day after school doing homework and even that morning. Thanks for staying loyal to a bitch like me!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well I sure managed to piss you guys off! I know I'm a bitch you are all allowed to say it...just don't hurt me! I have relatives in your country! Anyway on with the show!**

* * *

I found myself in a void, a dark, cold empty void. Everywhere I looked I saw nothing at all.

"_I have come to release you child..." _A voice echoed throughout my mind but it was not my own. It was sweet and nurturing. It tempted me to him yet he was no where but somehow he was everywhere. _"This life was not suited to you, for that I am sorry. But the time has come for you to leave the realm of life to join the world after..." _

"A...Am I dead?" I spoke aloud even though I could see no one around me.

"_No my child but you are close. I am here to guide you into the next life..."_

"Are you god?" I heard a light chuckle, the kind that your grandfather would do when you utter something he found cute.

"_I suppose that you may call me god, yes. But I require in no such way to be addressed as so..."_

"Are you going to take me to heaven?"

"_The land where those who have been good in their lives on the Earth I created? If that is what you refer to then yes. But I am only here to guide you, you make the choice to go or not..."_

"Is there another place I am able to go?"

"_You have the option to either go to heaven, as you put it, or return to your life on Earth..." _I thought on this, return home or go to heaven.

"God? May I ask you a question?"

"_Why yes child please ask..."_

"How do you punish those for their sins?"

"_I do not punish anyone, if you do not act properly and follow the teachings of me in your life on Earth then you are sent to Satan, he will chose your punishment. I do nothing to harm others..."_

"So if my dad continues to live he wont be punished?"

"_I take it that you are referring to your adopted father, not your real father..."_

"My real father?"

"_Yes child the man who claims to be your father adopted you, your real father lives elsewhere on the planet..."_

"But mom said that he was our dad and..."

"_My son what I tell you is true, the man who lives in your home is neither yours nor the child Mathew's father..."_

"Than why would my mom lie to us?"

"_I'm afraid those are questions I know the answer to but I may not recite to you. Now my child it is time for you to go, which world will you choose to enter?" _When he finished speaking I saw two doors appear before me. One was while and had a heavenly glow to it where as the other was a plain wooden door. _"The door to your left will bring you to the next life or heaven as you call it, the other will return you to your old life on Earth. You may choose now." _I stood there and contemplated my options. But it was very simple, one door lead to heaven the other back to my hell on Earth. There should be no debating. There was little to nothing waiting for me back on Earth and every wonder I could think of in heaven. I inched my hand toward the white door that would free me forever but something stopped me, a new voice entering my mind.

"A...Alfred? Can you hear me?" I froze in my place as Arthur's voice came through. He sounded distraught and was currently crying.

"A...Arthur?" I asked aloud as I looked around for him.

"_His voice is coming through the door my child..." _I looked and listened closely.

"Please Alfred! Stay with us, come back to me please!" Arthur's voice had come from the plain wood door.

"Arthur?!" I screamed towards the door stepping closer to it.

"_He can not here you child..."_

"God? Is it true about...homosexuals?"

"_If your asking if it is a sin well, no but just because it is a man dose not mean you should not treat them as you would a woman..."_

"I want to go back."

"_To Earth?"_

"Yes, I want to be with Arthur! Though out my life he is the only person to truly love me without being a part of my family!" I felt tears stream down my face as I chocked out the next part. "I can't leave him there, I have to be with him!" I began to sob and my body soon became racked with them. I felt warm arms wrap around me and I was pulled into a tight hug.

"_If you wish to go back my child, you may." _This time the voice was whispered into my ear instead of my head. _"You wont remember anything of this encounter but I hope that your life will not be filled with such pain as you have felt already."_

"If I have Arthur and he's alright than that's all I need..."

"_Then open and walk thought the door my child, farewell..." _He placed his lips upon my forehead and gave it a kiss.

"Thank you god..." He released me and I turned to see him but he wasn't there.

"_You may not see my image until you have chosen to move on child..." _I turned back to the two doors and grasped the bronze door knob of the wooden door. I twisted it slowly before opening it and I was blinded by a white light that only got brighter and brighter.

"_Farewell my child..."_

My eyes opened and a bright flooded my eyes. When it cleared I could see a white ceiling and I could hear sobbing to my right. I shifted my head and I saw Arthur crying into my arm while he held tightly onto my limp hand. I wrapped my hand around his and squeezed it tightly. His head snapped up and looked me directly in the eyes.

"Al...Alfred?!" He asked shocked. I gave him a warm smile before he jumped on me giving the biggest tightest hug I had ever received. "Alfred! I was so worried about you! I thought I had lost you!" I wet my lips before speaking with more difficulty then I thought.

"I'm okay Arthur, I'm alive." I moved my arms to hug him back and rubbed his back slowly. Arthur lifted his head and our faces were only centimeters apart.

"I love you so much Alfred, never get hurt again!" Before I could reply he placed his soft lips upon my chapped ones. My eyes slid close to enjoy this sweet moment.

"Alfred?" Came my mom's voice. We broke apart and turned to see mom and Matt in the door way.

* * *

**A/N: How you like it? Nice right?! I can be sweet if I want to! Anyway please review and btw you're not allowed to hurt me!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry I'm late but I have returned now bow to me...I said bow! Fine don't! Okay here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"Alfred?" Came my mom's voice. We broke apart and turned to see mom and Matt in the door way.

"Mom, Matt?" I said. Arthur got off of me and moved out of the way as my mom and Matt ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Oh, we were so worried for you! Thank god your all right!" My mother spoke as she began to cry.

"Alfred I'm so sorry! Maybe if I had been home you would be okay! It's my fault!" Matt cried as well.

"It's no ones fault but mine! I punched dad, I'm so sorry mom!" I told them feeling tears swell in my eyes too.

"Don't worry about it Alfred, you did what you had to! I'm sorry for having that monster around you two!"

"Not to intrude, but why haven't you gotten a divorcee?" Arthur cut in.

"Well, my parents taught me strictly that getting a divorcee is a sin. I can't even though I would like to." She told him.

"I hope I don't seem to be putting my nose where it doesn't belong, but why did you marry him in the first place?"

"No your fine I guess I have some things to get off my chest either way." My mom let go of me and took a seat on the chair to my left, Matt let go but he placed his hand on my own for comfort while Arthur took a seat to my right. "Alfred, Mathew. There's something I haven't told you two and after what happened I think I should tell you..."

"What mom?" I spoke wanting to know what she wanted to say.

"Your father, Rick, isn't your real father..." Matt turned to look at her shocked as I sat up.

"WHAT?!" We spoke simultaneously. I didn't see him but I'm sure Arthur was shocked as well.

"Yes, when I was about twenty one I had been dating a man named Neil. After about a few years I had gotten pregnant, I hadn't told him and he later went on a business trip back to Canada. I was pregnant with no one to help me through it until I had met Rick. He was very nice to me at first and was very understanding with my situation, he even adopted you two to become your legal father. But after we had gotten married he began to change and he only became violent after he discovered I was pregnant with twins. There was nothing I could do not only would we be out on the streets if I divorced him but it also went against what my parents had taught me. I am always wishing that Neil will return from Canada and save us from this life, but I doubt he will, it has been fifteen years." This was some very shocking information to take in and we all sat there in silence trying to comprehend it all.

"So our dad is in Canada?" Matt said breaking the silence. "And he has no idea about us?" Our mom only nodded.

"I'm sorry for not telling you both but I thought it would be easier on you two..."

"Easier on us?!" I screamed clenching my fists. "You think that telling me the man who has tortured me my entire life was my own father is okay?!" I couldn't help but scream, thinking that my own father was doing that to me was horrible and the fact that my mom had been lying this whole time was like a stab in the back. I felt tears in my eyes as I looked down at my hands that were in my lap. "I think that maybe you should go..."

"Alfred, she told us the truth. She's been through a lot..." Matt spoke placing his hand on my shoulder. My head snapped up to look at him tears streaming down my face.

"But not as much as me! This is,what, the thirtieth time in the hospital because of him?! I've never even allowed him to touch you or mom, so don't say you two have been through a lot!" Matt removed his hand from my shoulder and looked down at the floor.

"I had to go through seeing not only others but even yourself get hurt, badly, she's had to watch the man she brought into your life hurt you. Don't say we haven't been through anything." With that Matt walked out of the room leaving mom, Arthur and me. Mom walked up to me and spoke not looking me in the eyes.

"We need to talk about your wrists, later. And I don't know if this helps but I approve of you and Arthur's relationship..." She then followed Matt out of the room. When she was gone I turned to Arthur.

"Matt told her about the scars on your wrists and I explained our, hopefully, relationship." He told me also not meeting my gaze. I looked back down at my hands in my lap. I didn't know what I was supposed to do with all this information I was given. I let more tears fall from my eyes before I felt two hands on either side of my face. My head was lifted up and a pair of lips met mine. I looked into the closed eyes of Arthur before my own slid close and I kissed him back.

"I love you, Al." He spoke when we separated but he didn't pull away, our foreheads were placed together.

"I love you too, Artie." I replied before we moved in for another kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I'm late but I've been busy. This was a bit of a filler chapter to let a few things be known. Please review so that I can clear up any confusion. Oh and forgot to ask how was my god in the last chapter? Anyway I should be back tomorrow and I think there will be a Christmas chapter coming up soon!**

**Happy Holidays**

**~Mortis**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ugh! I'm so sorry! I meant to update sooner but school's a fucking bitch! So from now on I'm going to do weekly updates, every Saturday. Now don't be sad I'll still daily update for the rest of my break (Which is like two weeks.) And the Christmas chapter is coming up! So enjoy this more than likely horrible chapter...**

* * *

After my mom and Matt had left the room and me and Arthur shared a kiss I had laid down for a nap. I was very tired and I'm guessing it was because of my injuries, but I didn't pay any mind to that. Arthur stayed at my bedside holding my hand while I fell asleep. I truly did love Arthur, everything about him made my heart soar. His messy hair, his cute little face. The way he sticks to the dress code like it's a commandment, and his personality. He's the nicest kid you'll ever meet but if you piss him off he instantly becomes your worst nightmare. He sticks up for me, something no one else has ever done for me, and I really respect him for it. He's also very shy. I didn't realize it until after he admitted his feelings for me, about an hour later, but he always would blush if I said something pervy or touched him. And I would notice him whispering something to Kiku and if I would walk up he would begin to stutter an excuse for it. He was maybe the best person to ever enter my life, and I loved him.

My eyes opened as I awoke from my nap and I sat up stretching. It was easier then before when I was all sore and aching. I started a yawn which caught in my mouth when someone spoke.

"Ah, Alfred-san. You're awake!" A little startled I turned to see who it was, thankfully it was only Kiku.

"Oh, Kiku. Sup?" I told him laying back on the back on the wall behind me.

"Well, after I heard you were in the hospital I came to see you. How are you feeling?"

"Better than I was earlier, that's for sure." I gave him a smile which he didn't return, but he never smiles so I didn't think twice about it.

"Alfred, Arthur is out currently but there is something we both need to know." His voice had taken on a state of seriousness and that made my smile drop. What did he want to know?

"What is it?" I looked at him and his head was down with his black hair covering his eyes a bit.

"We want to know... Why you have been cutting your wrists..." His head stayed down even after he finished and if his head was up he would see the color of my skin go completely white.

"Did Arthur or Matt tell you?" I asked him trying not to let the worry seep out into my voice.

"A little of both. But I really want to know why you've done this. You always seem so happy when we're around you, why would you be doing this?" I sat there not looking at him not wanting to say why.

"Alfred, please tell us..." I turned to the door way and saw Arthur looking at me with pleading eyes. I felt tears threaten to enter my eyes but I tried to hold them back.

"There's nothing to tell, I used to cut myself but I don't anymore so what does it matter?" I spoke after swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Don't give us that crap! Sure we're relieved that you don't do it any more but we want to know why you did it in the first place!" I sat there in silence. Maybe I should just fake passing out to get out of this conversation. I glanced at Arthur who gave me that stare that said, _Answer me or there would be hell to pay!_ I quickly glanced away not wanting my will to be broken just from his gaze.

"Alfred..." There was much sternness in his voice and it reminded me of my father, which scared me. I felt tears flow out of my eyes as if someone had flipped a switch and I began to cry.

"Don't talk to me like that!" I screamed to him.

"What's wrong with my tone of voice?!" He screamed back but changed his voice back to his normal sound.

"It's just how my dad talks to me!" I scooted back away from him a bit feeling scared from just hearing the tone of voice used by my dad. He physically relaxed and took a step closer to me.

"Alfred, I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound that way. It's just, I can't stand to know that you've been doing this to yourself, I want to know why!" He sat beside me on the bed and held his arms out beckoning me in for a hug. I wanted to lean into his embrace but I was still scared on how he had talked to me.

"Alfred, please tell us..." Kiku spoke standing up to stand next to me. He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and gripped it some what tightly. I didn't know how to react to his touch so I chose to just sit there. I kept my head down and didn't lift it through out Kiku's entire speech.

"Alfred, we care about you more then you may know. We both love you, Arthur as a lover and me as a close friend.. What I'm trying to say here is, we love you and the fact that your hurt enough inside to cause harm to yourself, then we want to know why to help you. Please Alfred... tell us, we love you..." Kiku fell silent after that but I heard a light sob escape his lips and I felt a tear fall on my hand. I looked up at him to see him crying, heavily. "Please..." He begged me. I turned to look at Arthur to see him in a similar condition as Kiku, and it sent me over the edge.

"I cut myself because, I've been hated through out my entire life and I have done nothing to deserve it. For as long as I can remember, the only people to care about me have been mom, Matt and my grandmother, but she's dead leaving only mom and Matt. My first memories of my dad have been him either hurting mom or me and Matt. My first day of school I walked in smiling and happy to make friends and be nice to everyone, I walked out crying with a black eye and it's only gotten worse from there. I have done NOTHING to NOBODY and yet all my life I have been dealt the worse hand in the deck, my life is a hill that will only go down and never up. No matter what I do be it nothing or good my life gets worse! I thought that if I cut my wrists that the pain then will make the rest seem smaller in comparison or maybe to show me that I can control my life to an extent! I just couldn't stop myself, I've even tried to slit my throat once. Why... WHY?! It's not fair, why dose the world hate me! What have I ever done to anyone?!" My fists clenched and I began to cry harder than I had before. The cold tears flowed down my face like rivers and dampened the blanket below them. Sobs left my lips but I had allowed them to, what have I to hide them for? I just told my life story, something only me and god knows, to my friend and my boyfriend. I soon felt two pairs of arms wrap around my and two more crying voices entered my ears. It didn't take me long to realize that Arthur and Kiku were hugging me and crying with me.

"Alfred, why hadn't you told us?" Kiku spoke through his sobs.

"We could have helped you, made you better." Arthur finished for Kiku. I didn't reply I just leaned into there embrace willingly, I was more toward Arthur then Kiku though. After a few minutes of crying, and a few apologies sewn out by me, I began to feel myself dosing off and I could tell the others were too. Without speaking we slowly fell back on the apparently large medical bed and we all three drifted off into sleep. I felt a pair of lips plant a kiss on my forehead, they were Arthur's.

"I love you, Arthur." I spoke to him lovingly a weak smile playing on my lips.

"Love you too, Alfred." He answered slipping closer to me tightening the hug. There we fell asleep in each others arms, (Well me being hugged by Arthur and Kiku, but you get the point) with tears on our faces and smiles on our lips.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Oh, and again I'm sorry for just leaving you with no word, school got pretty rough and I never could write. Any who, lots of happy things are coming up and I might trol you in the far future, still debating that. But Christmas Chapter coming up! Let me know if you guys are excited for it! Please Review!**

**Happy Holidays ~Mortis**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Aww you guys love me so! Now I'm back lets get this show back on the road!**

* * *

After the little nap I had taken with Arthur and Kiku we all managed to become a bit closer, Kiku is almost like my second brother and Arthur...lets just say I definitely haven't been day dreaming of us getting married and spending our lives together, not at all why would you even think that?! Anyway, I spent the next week in the hospital before I was released to go back home, I found out a few things while in the hospital, one, I most certainly am gay, two, my dad, er my adopted dad is in prison for I don't know how long and three, I will now have a scar permanently on my stomach, join the party. And well after all that, it leaves me here, laying on my bed trying to sleep. Arthur and Kiku stayed over with me a while after getting home but of course they had to go home eventually. I had a nice night with mom and Matt though, we ate a home cooked meal and laughed with each other. It may not sound all that special but to me it was, I loved and cherished every moment. After that I got ready for bed and wished everything good night, except Matt, I asked if I could sleep in his bed with him that night, he let me. That's where I was now, laying awake next to my sleeping twin thinking on the days events. I stared up at the ceiling not entirely sure what to do, how to fall asleep. I turned on my side and faced toward Matt's sleeping face. He looked awfully peaceful and happy, it made me happy too. I turned back to the ceiling and closed my eyes. Arthur entered my mind, he was smiling and laughing happily at me, it helped me to relax and I slowly felt myself drift off into sleep.

"_Alfred!" I turned to see Arthur running up to me, but he looked to in his mid twenty's and not sixteen. I don't know where I was but it looked to be a meadow. Arthur ran up to me and was wearing a dress white shirt with some black pants, and I swore he seemed to shimmer in the mid noon sun light. He ran right up to me and jumped into my arms, now being a little shocked by this I fell back wards falling on the ground with Arthur on top of me._

"_I've missed you!" He laughed a huge smile on his face. I couldn't help but laugh too. "You've been gone for so long! Promise that you'll quite the army now while you have the chance! I need you around, and besides your only twenty three years old!" Arthur's smile faded a bit and I knew this was serious._

"_Have I ever denied you what you wanted?" I spoke to him smiling and wrapping my arms around his waist. "If you want me to stay, then I'll go to the administration office and sign myself out for good!" He smiled at me again and hugged me tightly._

"_Thank you Alfred, I love you!" He began to cry into my chest and I hugged him a bit tighter._

"_Art? Could you sit up please?" He did as I asked and sat up while getting off of me. I sat up as well and pulled a little something out of my pocket. Grabbing Arthur's hand I held it up, I slid a little something onto his finger and released his hand. Arthur looked down at his finger and gasped using the other hand to cover his mouth._

"_Arthur Kirkland, will you marry me?" I asked sweetly looking into his eyes. Arthur met my gaze with his own teary eyes and spoke,_

"_YES! Yes, Alfred! YES!" without warning Arthur crashed into me again knocking me back to the ground. He placed his lips on my own and kissed me very passionately._

"_I love you Arthur." I told him once we had separated._

"_I love you too, Alfred!" He replied before going in for another kiss._

"_I'll never be able to leave you again..."_

"Alfred...Alfred! Wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes to Matt shaking me awake. I ground and tried to turn over. "Hey get up! Arthur's here and he wants to..." I shot up once Matt said Arthur.

"Arthur's here?!" I asked turning to him.

"Yep, he's in the kitchen sipping some tea and he's waiting for you!" Without waiting for another word I jumped out of bed and ran to my room to get changed. I threw on a pair of jeans and a white T-Shirt and bolted out the door slipping on my jacket as I went. I slid into the kitchen and almost fell on the floor but I didn't. I turned to the table to see Arthur there laughing at the little stunt I pulled. I blushed a little bit before running to sot next to him.

"Artie!" I exclaimed shooting my arms out to bring him into a hug. I managed to do so and I held him close to my chest. "I missed you!" I said holding him tighter.

"You saw me just yesterday!" He yelled at me, but I knew he was happy.

"So?! I can still miss you!" I let go of Arthur just in time to see him roll his eyes. "Anyway, what brings you by? Oh I know, it's because I'm to irresistible isn't it?!" I laughed. Arthur just rolled his eyes again and took a sip of his tea.

"Actually I'm here to discus the next three days with your mother." He stated as a matter factually.

"Oh, why?!" Before Arthur could answer my mom walked in her usual smile on her face.

"Well I talked it over with your mom," She began turning to Arthur. "She said it would be perfectly fine for you to stay with us the next three days!"

"What?!" I asked turning to her a little confused.

My parents are going out of town for the next three days and while my brothers chose to stay with their friends I wanted to stay here, if it was alright with your mum." Arthur cleared up for me.

"Yes, and after talking to her we can have you over for the next three days." My mom continued happily.

"Seriously?!" Arthur turned to ,e and gave me a simple nod. Without hesitation I grabbed him and pulled him into another hug. "This is so awesome! Now you can spend Christmas with us! I'm going to have so much planned and we could..."

"Alfred! I'd love to play with you but first we need to work out the sleeping arrangements."

"First of all I'm not a little kid, I don't play I hang out and secondly you could just sleep in my room and I can bunk on the floor!"

"Oh, no I couldn't do that, I can't kick you out of your bed!"

"Please Artie! I don't mind, unless you want to share the bed." I gave him a little wink at that last part making him blush.

"Well if you insist then I'll have to take your bed." He spoke a little flustered.

"Sweet! Now that that's out of the way let's go and do something fun! Like have a snow ball fight or build a snowman or we could stay inside and play some video games! Come on!" I grabbed his hand and lead him out of the kitchen and while doing so I herd him start shouting for me to let him go, but I herd him laughing as well.

* * *

**A/N: Yay happy chapter just before Christmas Eve! Let me know what you all thought of Alfie's little dream! Okay well tomorrow's Christmas Eve and Santa will be coming around your house and I will give you a little early Christmas present along with the actual gift you get Christmas day!**

**Happy Holidays ~Mortis**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Merry Christmas Eve! Or Christmas day if your in like Japan or something... Any way this is the first Christmas chapter for this Christmas story, or should I say X-mas story if you're American like me, and the second is your Christmas present! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Artie, Artie! It's Christmas Eve wake up!" I said while jumping on my bed which Arthur was sleeping on. Arthur pulled the cover over his head and groaned.

"Git, aren't you supposed to be doing this Christmas day not Eve?!" He complained as I continued to jump.

"Who cares?! It could be an average day and I'd still wake you up!" He sighed and removed the cover from his head.

"The sad part is I know that's true."

"Yay! Now get up and get dressed cause we're gonna have fun all day!"

"Oh dear lord!" I laughed as I jumped off the bed making a thump as I hit the ground. "Okay now go so I can change!"

"Aww, can't I watch you change Artie?!" I winked at him as he blushed. He threw a pillow at my face obviously becoming irritated.

"GET OUT!" I ran out the door laughing but not before slamming the door closed behind me as to not get hit by another pillow, but I herd one hit the door. I ran to the kitchen to go get breakfast ready. I started to cook some eggs and bacon because Arthur deserved some good food, after what I've tasted at his house and since mom was at her new job I had to make breakfast anyway. After it was almost ready though Arthur walked in with his usual bed head but what really made me stop was what he was wearing. He was wearing a dress white shirt and black pants. I stopped what I was doing and just stared at him remembering the dream I had the other day.

"Like what you see?" He asked with a smirk snapping me out of my thoughts.

"W...What?!" I asked him shacking my head to clear my mind.

"I asked if you like what you see?" He stated changing his smirk to a seductive smile.

"Oh hell yeah!" I answered returning the smile.

"Then come here!" Arthur stepped forward putting our lips only centimeters apart. I was about to close the little space between us when...

"What's for breakfast love birds?" We turned quickly to see Matt there sleepy eyed holding his stuffed polar bear Mr. Kumijiro. When my, well adopted father, knew about moms pregnancy he apparently went and got the little bear for when Matt was born, imagine his surprise when there turned out to be two of us. Mom said that after he herd this he rushed out to get another little toy for me, he got a little gray stuffed alien I later named Tony, and he had plenty of time to get it since mom was in labor with me for a good three days before I was born. Me and Matt are twins but he was born July, 1 and I was born July, 4.

"Well hi little baby!" I spoke to him, "You still carrying around that little bear?!" I began to laugh but Matt was able to counteract me.

"I still see you snuggle your little alien at night!" He spoke back a smirk playing on his lips. I blushed because he had just said that in front of Arthur.

"Shut up I do not!"

"Oh, I was wondering what that alien you slept with was about, what is it?" Arthur asked as if it were nothing. I turned to him my bush darkening.

"Y...you saw that?! I thought you were asleep!"

"No I was awake, I turned over to you and I saw you clutching that thing..."

"His name is Tony!" I blurted out and immediately regretted it. Matt began to laugh hysterically at my comment. "Shut up! At least I don't carry him around!"

"At least my boyfriend isn't around to see it!" Matt froze once he realized what he just said.

"Boyfriend you say?" I asked mocking him.

"No I was mocking you! I...I don't have a boyfriend!" He began to stutter and blush and that told me he was lying.

"Matt's got a boyfriend, Matt's got a boyfriend!" I began to chant.

"Shut up!" He shouted as I began to laugh at him.

"So what's his name?!" I demanded.

"I'm not telling _you_!"

"Aww come on!" I went up to him and gave him by best puppy dog eyes.

"Pwease?!" He looked at me and I knew I had him, he can't resist these eyes!

"Fine! His name's...Gilbert!" I froze and my face went blank.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt? I asked to clarify.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Isn't he part of that Bad Touch Trio?" Arthur asked.

"Well, yeah but he doesn't act _that_ pervy with me."

"The same Trio that tried to rape you, Alfred?" Matt looked quite shocked at this but I didn't even change my facial expression.

"Yeah..." I answered simply.

"He tried what?! Oh my god Alfred! When was this?!" Matt demanded.

"Like two months ago, forget about it, it doesn't matter." I turned away from him and went to my now burnt eggs.

"Alfred, I had no idea! I'm sorry that happened to you but why didn't you tell me?!"

"It doesn't matter," I turned to him after turning off the burner on the stove and smiled. "Besides I've gotten over it, with Arthur, you and mom I don't need to care about it. But hey, he and the rest of the Bad Touch Trio have been out of school for a while, do you know why?"

"Well, they all apparently caught pink eye from each other and have been out because of it."

"Ah I see. Anyway who wants burnt eggs and bacon?!"

"I'll just have some cereal..." Matt walked passed me to get out the cereal.

"I'll have some!" Arthur spoke happily.

"Of course you would, you eat like this everyday at your place!" I laughed.

"Shut up Git! My mother is an excellent cook!"

"Sure, whatever..." Our little argument soon sparked a war that went on all through out breakfast and even until lunch, where it just stared up again but by dinner we had stopped fighting and were having fun. We didn't do much but play games and fight all day, but I still had fun none the less. But then that time came, bed time... (Yeah I say bed time! What ya gonna do about it?!)

"Artie! I can't go to sleep!" I pouted lying awake on the floor. "I'm too excited about Santa coming!"

"You still believe in Santa?!" He laughed turning to look down at me.

"Well duh! He is real, of course I believe in him!" Arthur tried to hide a laugh but I of course herd it. "Don't make fun of me! Santa has always been there for me when I'm down, because every Christmas he manages to get me what I want!"

"And what would that be?!"

"A happy family. Every Christmas morning we run down to open our presents and we're all laughing and smiling even my adopted dad would be nice and happy. I love it!" Arthur stopped his taunts and laughs so I figured my little explanation hit him in the heart. "Artie?" I asked softly after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, Alfred?" He answered just as softly.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"W...What?!"

"Come on please?! I need you to help me fall asleep! I would always sleep with Matt in his bed but I want to sleep with you! Don't say anything perverted!" I waited and for a few minutes he was silent and I thought he had fallen asleep when he spoke,

"Fine, climb in." I was over joyed to say the least, and I quickly climbed into bed with Arthur then hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Artie!" I said nuzzling my face into his chest. Arthur returned the hug and began to stroke my hair.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you, you stupid git!" He spoke back to me.

"Love you too, gentle Brit!" Arthur placed a kiss on my head, and with that we drifted off into sleep waiting for Christmas morning.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Finished! Be happy about this one cause I'm writing at like 1 in the morning and I'm fucking tired, not to mention I've got two more stories to write! Any way I'm a little disappointed in you guys! I barley got any reviews last chapter and I had that whole cute UsUk dream! *Sigh* oh well, I suppose a hard working author can't ask for everything. But I hope you liked the chapter and have a happy holidays!**

**~Mortis**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay, it is... 1 AM when I'm fucking writing this and I just want to go to bed! You guys better fucking enjoy this chapter! *Yawns* God damn I'm tired! PLEASE READ A/N AT BOTTOM OF THE PAGE!**

* * *

"Artie! Artie! Wake up it's Christmas! It's Christmas and Santa came!" I shouted jumping on the bed Arthur was sleeping on. It was only like 9:00 AM but I had woken up and saw all the presents, so I had to wake up Arthur for Christmas. I knew that my screams would wake everyone else up too so I didn't bother going to them.

"God Alfred, this is the second day in a row! Can't you ever sleep in for once?!" Arthur growled at me while covering his face with a pillow.

"Not when it's Christmas dude! Come on, presents!" I continued to jump on the bed in order to get Arthur up, even though I knew he was awake and wasn't falling back asleep anytime soon. Arthur removed the pillow from his face and just glared at me. I smiled back while Istopped jumping and stood just on the bed. Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes before speaking,

"Fine! Go on and I'll meet you there." My smile widened ten fold and I jumped down from the bed.

"Yay! Come on and hurry up Artie!" I ran out the room to the Christmas tree before he could get another word out, but I did hear his scream something along the lines of, 'GIT!' I ran over to tree and sat down next to the presents addressed to me waiting for everyone else. All my presents were wrapped in blue wrapping paper that said, 'Merry X-Mas' all over it. Matt's were red with maple leaves every where on it and it said, 'Merry Christmas, eh?' Then there was the green ones with tea cups on them that said, 'Merry Bloody Christmas!' and I could only assume they were Arthur's. After a few minutes of waiting my mom trailed out wearing her robe and went into the kitchen to make some coffee, she gave me a smile and said,

"Merry Christmas Alfie." Before disappearing into the kitchen. Matt came out a minute later yawning and looking very tired, he walked up to his presents and plopped down next to them putting Mr. Kumijiro in his lap. That reminded me of something! Every Christmas since as long as I can remember we I always opened presents with Tony, same goes for Matt and Mr. Kumijiro. I jumped up and ran to my room to go get him. I burst through the door and froze when I saw Arthur there...undressing. He was shirtless and was currently pulling down his pants, his back was to me so he didn't know I was even there. I was shocked and didn't know really what to do. Arthur pulled his pants all the way down leaving him in nothing but his British flag boxers. I, not wanting to be caught, quickly grabbed Tony off of my sleeping bag and ran out of the room a huge blush on my face. I sat back down next to my presents clutching Tony tightly and trying to hide my blush from mom and Matt, luckily they were too tired to notice anyway. Arthur walked out later, fully clothed, but just seeing him made my blush return. He sat down in between the green wrapped presents and me, which wasn't helping much.

"Okay, everyone grab a present and we can start opening!" My mom spoke half halfheartedly since she was tired.

"I didn't expect to receive any Christmas presents since I was at your house." Arthur spoke eying the green presents.

"Of course you would! Santa knew where you were so he just brought the presents here!" I exclaimed happily getting over my whole embarrassment thing.

"Well, Santa knew that Arthur wouldn't be home for Christmas so he came to his house early and Arthur's mom just gave me the presents Santa dropped off so I could give them to him on Christmas." My mom gave Arthur a wink at the end of her explanation, which I don't understand why. I paid no mind to it and grabbed the first present I saw, we each only had three but that was normal. Once we all had one in hand my mom gave us a nod and we began tearing away the paper the revile what was inside. I had gotten Black Ops II for the Xbox 360 which was kick ass.

"Yeah! Black Ops!" I screamed pumping my fist in the air. Black Ops II was like top of my wish list! I glanced over to Arthur and saw he had gotten a book, 'The Hobbit.' I would have been disappointed to get a book but he looked quite pleased with it. I looked over to Matt and saw he had gotten a new hockey stick for his games. He looked really happy to have it, his eyes just lit up at the sight at it and he must have been speechless or at a loss for words cause he just stayed silent. I guess we all have our own interests. I looked to mom and she gestured for me to take another present, which I did soon followed by everyone else. We opened the next presents, I got another game, Halo 4! Which called for another fist pump, again towards the top of the wish list. My mom smiled to me then to Matt and she looked genuinely happy, I love Christmas! I looked to see what everyone else got, Arthur got a tea cup that said #1 Student on it in green, he looked like he liked it and chuckled at it lightly. Matt had gotten a movie, Happy Gilmore_(I spell that right?) _And again he was happy to have it.

"We should watch this tonight!" He said looking up at all of us.

"Sure but we should play these games first!" I stepped in smiling widely. Matt rolled his eyes at me and I stuck my tong out at him. Arthur laughed at us but I decided to let it slide.

"Alright grab your last present so we can do stockings!" Mom spoke when we stopped our little fight. I grabbed the last present as did everyone else. I slowly opened it wanting to savor my last present, I unwrapped it and looked to see what it was. It was a small Hamburger pillow.

"Oh my god this is epic!" I screamed holding it up for mom to see. "I can put it on my bed!" I turned to everyone else to show them only to see they all got pillows too. Matt's was a maple leaf and Arthur's was a scone.

"This is pretty cool!" Matt spoke testing the pillows softness.

"I must say it is very nice!" Arthur spoke as well eying it with bright eyes. I looked up at mom with a bright smile. I turned to the stocking that had my name on it in cursive, and grabbed it ready to flip it over and dump out it's contents on the floor but my mom told me to wait. I had to wait for the others to grab their stockings before I could dump my own. Once they were ready I dumped everything in the stocking on the floor. I had lots of cool stuff in there. I had some little chocolate Santa's along with one big one, I also got some Star Wars Pez dispensers, Anakin and Obi-Wan. There were also a lot of slim Jims too.

"Sweet!" I said looking at all the cool candy and stuff. I looked at everyone else stocking stuffing, they all had the same candy but Arthur instead of Pez like me had a box of tea, and Matt had a little bottle of maple syrup. I think this is one of the best Christmas' ever!

"Merry Christmas mom!" I said happily before turning to Arthur and Matt. "Merry Christmas Matt, Merry Christmas Artie!"

"Merry Christmas Alfie!" Mom spoke with a cheery tone before getting up to go to her room. "Now I'm gonna go change, you kids have fun now."

"Merry Christmas Al! Now don't start complaining on how long till your birthday!" Matt said to me smirk playing on his lips. Arthur looked at me with a smile,

"Merry Christmas Alfred." I smiled back him and then I remembered something.

"Oh, Artie! I need to give you my present!" Arthur's smile dropped.

"You got me a present? Alfred you really didn't have to."

"Of course I did! Why do you look so sad about it?"

"Cause now what I got you wont be nice, it's already bad in comparison to the ones you already have!"

"But it's a present from you, I'll love it no matter what it is! Besides mine isn't that good either." Arthur looked up at me looking a bit more encouraged.

"Fine, but I want to give you your gift in private!" I laughed a little before responding.

"Sure, but you might change your mind after I give you yours." I glanced at Matt, "Sorry Matt." I turned back to Arthur and grabbed his face putting my lips on his own.

"Ah, get a room you two!" Matt screamed before bolting away leaving me and Arthur. After a second or two Arthur began to kiss me back and our eyes slid close together. We stayed like that for a good minute or two before separating for air.

"I don't think it's fare that you got me what I got you." Arthur laughed while catching his breathe.

"I don't care, I loved it!" I responded keeping our faces close together. "Merry Christmas Arthur, I love you."

"Merry Christmas, I love you too bloody git!" We smiled at each other before I jumped up excitedly.

"Alright! Now lets go play Black Ops II!" I grabbed the case and bolted out the door to the Xbox.

"Git!" Arthur screamed to me before following. I laughed all the way to the console and I was really happy. Arthur was going to be leaving some time tomorrow so I wanted to make the most of the time I still had with him. I turned to Arthur when he finally caught up.

"Let's start our game Marathon!" I screamed holding the now empty case above my head. Arthur smiled and took a step closer before quickly pecking my lips.

"Git! I'm going to kick your damn ass at this game!" He spoke in a challenging way. And with that the competition began.

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas! Did you get what you wanted from Santa Claus?! I hope so! And by the way I had to finish this Christmas morning so don't complain about spelling errors, I proof read it but I still manage to miss stuff! Also,**** if I ever finish Please Be My Hero I'm thinking of doing a squeal of them when they're older called, Let Me Be Your Hero, but I'm not sure if I'm going to do that or not. Let me know what you think! Also I've become sick so I wont be able to post and I'm not sure for how long but keep your eyes open for updates thanks!**

**Happy Holidays ~Mortis**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Okay I've mustered up enough energy and boredom to type up another chapter! Don't expect me to fall back into my regular routine though, this was done on a whim, and if we've learned anything from America doing things on a whim never turn out well...(America's storage room cleaning :'(...) Okay with out anymore procrastination lets begin this show.**

* * *

I walked down the hall with a huge smile on my face which has become much more common now a days. After I returned to school everything seemed to not matter. The taunts and insults directed my way began to not hurt as much, because every time they said something hurtful I would think of Arthur and his little smile could make me feel better. I don't know why but it didn't matter who it was or what they said, but after I would think of Arthur I would smile to whoever it was wave and say, 'Okay, well see ya around!' or something like that and I would just walk away. It's a little ridiculous, I mean earlier today Ivan walked up to me and said,

"Hey fag! Where you been? I've missed beating the living hell out of you! How about you follow me to behind the school and I can show you just how much my fist has missed your face!" I just turned to him and Arthur had entered my thoughts. His bright beaming smile made me smile as well. I looked at Ivan with the happiest face I thought imaginable and spoke,

"Sounds great but I'm a little busy right now, maybe later!" I then ran down the hall looking for Arthur smile never fading. I didn't look back but I'm sure Ivan looked as confused as you can get, and to be honest my behavior confused me too. And since Matt is apparently going out with Gilbert and refuses to break up with him claiming that, 'He's just misunderstood kid who is really nice and sweet and always puts me before himself!' As Matt would put it the 'Bad Touch Trio' has completely withdrawn and the only time I see them is passing them in the hall or when Matt brings Gilbert over. I don't make eye contact with any of them and I refuse to talk to Gilbert even though he keeps trying to patch things up with me, but an accomplice in a rape is kind of hard to get over. Everything seems to be looking up for me and my family. My father is in prison and my mom has not only gotten a divorce (After much convincing from me Matt and Arthur) but a restraining order as well. It is a little lonely though at home, Mom has to work a lot to support us and Matt likes to spend time with Gilbert so he's not home much. I can only see Arthur sometimes too, he's gotten onto student council and it consumes much of his time but I never tell him it bothers me. Why? Cause it makes him happy to be a part of student council and him happy makes me happy. While in the middle of all my thinking I accidentally ran into someone. When I hit them they stumbled backwards and I bounced back and fell on the floor.

"Sorry," I spoke to them while rubbing my now sore head. I looked up to see who it was only to find a white haired boy with a little yellow bird on his shoulder, Gilbert. I instantly became angry.

"Oh, Alfred!" He held out his hand to help me up but I smacked it away and helped myself up. I gathered together my stuff and continued to walk. "Wait Alfred!" Gilbert called to me. I ignored him and continued to walk away. "I need to talk to you!"

"To bad!" I screamed back picking up my pace. I herd him walk faster to catch up but I wouldn't allow him to.

"Come on it's important!" I stopped mid step and turned to him while he struggled to stop before running into me.

"Get away from me! I want nothing to do with you! So leave me alone!" I turned to walk away again but he grabbed my shoulder and held me back.

"I just need to tell you something!"

"Yeah?! Well, I don't want to hear it!" I shook off his shoulder and took off down the hall way. Why does he insist on talking to me?! Can't he see that I hate him and with good reason. Whatever, I wish I didn't have to see him with his arm around Matt, I hated it. I walked in to my last class for day, Science.

"Alfred! It's good to see your back!" Mrs. Stunn spoke happily looking up from her news paper.

"Good to be back, Mrs. Stunn!" I answered with a smile. Her face quickly changed from a happy smile to a serious stare.

"I herd why you were out. If you ever want to talk to someone feel free to come to me." I wasn't surprised she knew about it, all the other teachers I had today knew.

"Thanks, Mrs. Stunn. I'll keep that in mind." I smiled to her and she returned it. My day has been going like that. Enter the class, have a normal conversation with the teacher before they offer their support and then the class begins. I sat down in my seat and waited for class to start. I sit next to Kiku in this class like the other classes I have with him same goes for me and Arthur, the teachers allowed this maybe because of how antisocial I used to be, well still kind of am. Oh well I didn't pay much mind to it. Kiku walked in and sat next to me silently as always.

"Hey, Kiku! What's up?!" I asked him with a huge smile.

"Hello, Alfred. I am fine, just as I was when you asked previously."

"Oh yeah, sorry forgot I asked already!" I began to laugh.

"Hai." Before I knew it the bell rang and it was time to begin class. I plopped my elbow on my desk and my head on my hand prepared to ignore the entire class, have I ever mentioned how much I hated this class?

The bell rang signaling the end of the day and I couldn't be happier. I could finally go home now. As the announcements began I started to pack up my stuff into my back pack and be ready to walk right out the door and go home. The announcements stopped and Mrs. Stunn dismissed us to go and I was first out the door for once.

"Later Kiku!" I screamed to him.

"Good bye Alfred!" He called back to me. I took off down the hall and ran out the door and smelled the cold January air. I leaned against the wall and waited for Arthur and Matt so we could go home. Mom was off today and I asked her if after school Arthur could come over and she said yes! I stayed there for no more than two minutes before Arthur walked out the door to meet me.

"Artie!" I screamed pulling him into a tight hug.

"Ah! Alfred, let me go please!" Arthur stuttered obviously embarrassed. I learned quickly that Arthur is very strict when it came to PDA. I let him go and saw a huge blush covering his face.

"Sorry Artie I just couldn't help myself!" Arthur looked down at the ground arms crossed blush remaining on his face.

"Just please refrain from doing it!" I laughed draping my arm over his shoulders.

"Sure thing Artie!"

"Git! You do realize that by placing your arm over me your counteracting your words right?!"

"Yeah so?!" I began to laugh while moving my hand from his shoulder to grasp his own hand tightly.

"You git!" Before Arthur could continue with any more insults I saw Matt walk out the door with a certain white haired boy having his arm over him. I tensed at seeing him and I gripped Arthur's hand tighter. He squeezed back for support.

"What's _he _doing here?!" I asked Matt putting much distaste in my words when haying he.

"Mom said he could come over. Please be nice!" Matt begged me. I looked over at Gilbert to see his face pleading me to do so as well.

"Whatever!" I turned around pulling Arthur with me. "Let's go home." I started walking home with Arthur not far behind and Matt as well after I herd him sigh. We walked home in silence not a single word even daring to be uttered. Every now and then I would glance at Arthur to see him staring at me a reassuring smile on his face, it helped me to calm down a little. The moment we walked in the door we were greeted by mom but immediately we walked off to our separate rooms.

"Doors open!" My mom called to us after we slammed our doors shut. We had to open them back up but the point still got across from the initial slam. I sat down on my bed next to Arthur and sighed. Arthur placed his hand on my own.

"I'm sorry about this, Alfred. But If Gilbert makes Matt happy aren't you able to put up with him a little bit?" Arthur asked me actual concern in his voice.

"Well sure Matt's happy now, but what if Gilbert turns out like my adopted father?! What if he's all nice now but what if he turns out abusive later?! I don't want Matt to deal with that!" I argued.

"Do you believe that about me?" I turned to him a little taken back by the question.

"No not at all! I know you, you're not like that!"

"Well Matt knows Gilbert! Matt knows him well enough to know if he's like that! Just like you know me and I know you!"

"But I don't know Gilbert like Matt does! I don't know if not like that!"

"You also don't know if he is like that! Please Alfred, just give him a chance!" I looked at Arthur, directly into his pleading eyes. I sighed looking down at my bed.

"Fine, but if he hurts Matt in any way shape or form I will personally beat his ass to hell and back, even if my mom says not to!" Me and Arthur began to laugh a little and we looked back at each other.

"You know I would never imagine hurting you, your mom or Mathew right?" Arthur asked me becoming serious again.

"Of course I do! You're to much of an English Gentleman to do so any way!" I mocked a smirk playing on my lips.

"Well I'm not always a perfect Gentleman." He spoke smirking back at me. Without words me and Arthur leaned in and connected our lips in a passionate kiss. We kissed for only a few moments before there was a knock at the door and we herd someone clear their throat. We broke apart and turned to see who it was blushes on our faces. Gilbert was there not looking at us.

"I need to talk to Alfred alone if that's fine?" He asked still not looking at us. I was about to say no when Arthur stepped in.

"Of course! I'll just get out of your way." Arthur stood up, looked me in the eyes and mouthed 'please' I nodded my head reluctantly to him before he left.

"Just say what you have to say so you can go!" I spoke fiercely. There was silence and neither of us dared to speak but Gilbert chose to anyway.

"Thank you." He spoke softly. This was a little shocking to hear.

"For what?" I asked looking up at him.

"For protecting Matt. You always made sure he was safe even at your own expense and I respect you for it. I didn't know that you and Matt were related, but I should have seen it with the resemblance. I'm sorry for everything I've done but none of it way personally directed towards you. I was just doing what I was told by the others to do to save my own skin. I was and still am a coward, I hurt you to save myself, while you sacrificed your self to save others. I know you may never forgive me and I've come to except that, but I want you to know that I'm grateful for all you've done for Matt. If you want I will leave you alone, but I still wish we could learn to be friends." When he finished speaking he wouldn't meet my gaze and I just sat there on my bed. I opened my mouth to say something but was stopped when I herd my mom gasp and scream,

"Oh my god!" I jumped up without a second thought and ran out the door towards her seeing Matt follow right behind.

"Mom?! What's going on?!" I asked when I saw her at the front door someone in front of her. He had long blond hair like Matt's but a piece of hair sticking atop his head just like mine. He wore glasses and had on a red hoodie with a maple leaf on it. He was relativity tall and he had a large smile on his face.

"Who's that mom?" Matt asked becoming very suspicious much like me.

"It's Neil!" She spoke turning to us tears in her eyes. "Your father!"

* * *

**A/N: GASP! I finally return and then leave you with a cliff hanger?! I'm a bitch aren't I?! Haha! Anyway, did you guys miss me?! I hope so cause I missed you guys! I seem to be getting better with mt Bronchitis but I'm not sure if I'm going to continue updating like I used to. But I'll try! So please review and let me know what you think!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: After some threats from Canadian Erect Mountie I've decided to update sooner than planned. So if this chapter sucks blame Canadian Erect Mountie for pushing a Bronchitis infected author further the she can go!**

* * *

"It's Neil!" She spoke turning to us tears in her eyes. "Your father!" Me and Matt turned to the man, who was apparently Neil, with wide eyes.

"Our dad?" I asked to stunned to move.

"Wait, I'm a father?! What happened?!" Neil asked just as shocked as us.

"Oh, I suppose I have some explaining to do don't I? Come on in Neil, take a seat in the living room." My mom spoke turning to walk into the living room.

"I'll go make some tea." Arthur said rushing into the kitchen.

"And I'll take your bags sir." Gilbert spoke taking Neil's bags from the ground where he had left them. After everyone's rushing around it left me and Matt alone with Neil, our real dad. I didn't know what to do. Should I go and talk to him or just stay in the shadows? I just didn't know, and it looked as though neither did Matt.

"Well, I suppose that we should follow Nancy into the living room." Neil spoke breaking the uncomfortable silence between us three. Me and Matt only nodded still to shocked to even speak, before heading towards the living room where mom was already seated in the couch. Me and Matt sat next to mom, Matt to her left and me sitting next to Matt while Neil sat in the couch adjacent from mom. Arthur walked in not much time later and handed a cup of tea to mom and Neil before sitting down next to me, Gilbert walked in not long after him and I moved so that he could sit next to Matt.

"So how you been?" Neil asked before taking a sip of tea. My mom just stared down at her cup before deciding to speak.

"Where have you been this whole time?" She asked simply yet softly.

"In Canada of course." He laughed.

"Cut the crap! You were supposed to be gone no more than two months!" My mom snapped looking up at him. "What happened to that?!"

"The trip they had sent me on was extended and when I was finally cleared to go home, after a year. my pass port had needed to be renewed. After I had all of that taken care of, I got back to the house and saw that you had moved and your phone number had changed. I was then jumping between trying to find you and the more trips my boss sent me on. About a year ago I quite my job and focused souly on finding you. I would have been lost if I hadn't received a call from a man in prison telling me where you were. He also mentioned and I quote _two little pieces of shit that should have never existed in the first place!_ Who was he and what are the 'pieces of shit' he was talking about?" Neil finished off the last part confused but I'm sure we all knew what he was referring to.

"Neil, after you had been sent off on your business trip I found out that I became pregnant with your children. After waiting about six months and getting nothing from you, I knew that I had to move on so I could support the child. I met someone and we became married, I even gave birth on our wedding day. After that the man I married, Rick, insisted that we move and intern we had to change our number after receiving a new land line. I had no way to contact you and with two kids to take care of I had no choice but to move on."

"Wait, I'm a father to two kids?!" Neil cut in looking more confused then he was just moments ago.

"Yes. Alfred and Mathew." She moved aside and pointed to us.

"I see four kids on that couch which ones are mine?"

"Boys, stand up and introduce yourselves to your father." Me and Matt looked to each other unsure if we should, but none the less we hesitantly stood up and turned to him.

"I'm Alfred." I spoke to him not making eye contact.

"I'm Mathew." Matt spoke mimicking my actions. Neil looked at us but did not speak. Me and Matt just sat back down. I turned to Arthur and he gave me a sympathetic expression while grasping my hand.

"Well this is a lot to take in." Neil finally spoke with a stressed sigh.

"There's more. Recently Rick and I have gotten a divorce, and I can only imagine that the man who called you from the prison was him."

"And the 'two little pieces of shit'?"

"He was referring to the boys. He never did like them after they were born, for different reasons."

"Why is he in prison?" I removed my hand from Arthur's and clutched my stomach remembering the pain he had dealt me there.

"He had...stabbed Alfred, in the stomach." I herd not only Neil but Gilbert gasp as well. I guess Matt never told him.

"He did what?! Why?!" This question was directed towards me and I knew it.

"Alfred, please answer him, I think we would all like to know." Mom spoke, I knew that she had found out from Arthur about what happened, I think the people who don't know why are the people who just found out it happened.

"He was going to hit Arthur and," I felt tears begin to escape my eyes as I clutched my stomach tighter while keeping my head down. "I couldn't let him so I punched him," I took in a breath as I cried willing myself to continue. "I knocked him out cold, and when he woke up he called me to him and...and," I felt Arthur put a comforting arm around me giving me more courage to continue. "He stabbed me, full intent on killing me!" I screamed out the last part fast before I broke down entirely. Arthur pulled me closer putting my head into his shoulder so I could cry.

"I had gone home but became worried about him so when I came back over the door was open and I walked in to see him on the floor bleeding out. I was the one who called 911." Arthur added the last part which I hadn't known before but instead of reacting I just continued to cry, heavily. Arthur began to rub circles on my back to sooth me while I just continued to cry.

"Alfred, are you okay?! I can't believe this happened to you!" Neil spoke concern very distinct in his voice. I didn't move or even acknowledge him, I just cried into Arthur's shoulder. I sat there and tried to calm myself down enough to speak, it took a minute but I was able to do it.

"Did you love my mom?" I asked removing my head from Arthur's shoulder and turning to Neil. I wiped the tears from my eyes and face but they were still coming just not as much.

"Well of course I did! I had full intentions on asking her to marry me after I returned!" Neil replied sounding entirely honest.

"If you loved her as much as you're implying then why did you leave?"

"I had no other choice but to do so, you see..."

"BULL SHIT!" I screamed standing up.

"Alfred!" My mom screamed but I paid her no mind.

"If you cared enough then you would have quite your job sooner than just a year ago! Our lives have been hell since the first time Rick entered it! You had all the power to stop that from even happening and you just went off to work without even worrying about my mom!"

"Alfred! You can't blame this on him!" My mom screamed to me again.

"And why not?! Do you know the abuse this woman put up with before I was old enough to stop him?! A lot more than you could imagine! And do you know the hell they have to go through watching that bastard beat me from the age of six up?! You could have stopped all that but you chose work over my mother!" I felt fresh new tears slide down my face and fall onto the floor.

"Alfred that's enough!"

"Why didn't you try to help?!" I looked down at the floor and took off down the hall to my room slamming the door. I jumped onto my bed and began to cry into my pillow. This man, Neil, had all the power to stop all of my mom and Matt's pain before it even began, but instead he thought that his job was more important then the well being of the woman he loved. I don't think he loves her, I don't know what he thinks of her. There was a knock at my door and I herd Arthur's soft voice come from the other side.

"Alfred?" He called opening the door and stepping inside. I herd the door close and Arthur walk over to my bedside but I kept my head buried in my pillow and didn't look up. The bed dipped down most likely because Arthur had sat down next to me. He ran his hand through my hair while I cried into the pillow.

"It's okay luv," He spoke sweetly to me, I continued to cry my shoulders shacking with every sob that escaped my lips. "Everything is going to get better, I promise you." My head snapped up and I turned to glare at him.

"How is everything going to get better?!" I screamed to him. Arthur just stayed silent smiling lovingly at me.

"Just lay your head down and go to sleep. I'll explain to you when you wake up, okay?" I wanted to protest and beg him to explain now but I hadn't realized how tired I really was. It had been a very eventful day. My face softened and I only nodded in agreement. I laid my head back down and sighed against the fabric of the pillow case.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" I asked looking at Arthur. He continued to smile at me before answering.

"Of course I will luv, now go on and sleep." Arthur went back to raking his hand through my hair soothing me to sleep, he placed a light kiss on my forehead while still combing through my hair. I felt myself at the pint of no return, the moment just before falling asleep, and I smiled before entering my dream realm.

* * *

**A/N: Uggghhhhh! I'm tired! Canadian Erect Mountie be happy for this chapter because I am seriously not supposed to be up this late while I'm sick! And another thing! Where the hell are my reviews?! I would think that after being gone you guys would be happy that I was back and review but no! Only three people reviewed, THREE! You guys better review this time cause I was sad that I got so little! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Happy new year! I'm posting this update a half our before midnight so I'm not sure if it will be up all that close to new years. Oh well, I'm sure you guys are just happy to have me update! Let us begin, shall we?**

* * *

"Alfred? Alfred, wake up." My eyes slowly opened to revile that my room had gotten much darker then when I initially fell asleep.

"What time is it?" I asked sitting up while trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"About nine at night." Came the voice that had woke me up. I new this voice too, it was Neil.

"What do you want?!" I hissed towards him while not even glancing at him.

"Arthur told me to come talk to you after he left."

"Arthur left?!" I turned to him this time a little sad that Arthur was gone.

"Yes, his mother called asking for him to come home."

"Oh." I turned away from him and just stared at the night stand by my bed like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I take it that you and Arthur have a closer relationship then just friends?" I didn't look at him or answer him, I don't think he deserved to know. "I'll take that as a yes, I suppose." We sat there for a minute neither of us speaking. "Well, isn't there something you wanted to ask me?" I looked at him through the corner of my eye and he looked as casual as you can be. I just stayed silent. "Well?" I sighed and turned to him.

"Why did you just leave my mom? Why didn't you stay?!" I asked clenching my fists while still keeping my voice calm. He sighed and then took a breathe.

"You see Alfred, I loved your mother, still do, but I knew that in order to give her the life she deserved I had to make money. When I left for my job I had full intentions on returning within two months, but my boss had other plans and extended my stay, even with my many protests. None the less I went along with it so I could make the money to give your mother, and I suppose now that would have meant you and Mathew as well, the life you all deserved. What the three of you got, I don't think anyone should have that life. Also, I suppose your right, I should have just quite my job _a lot_ sooner then I had, maybe I could have stopped all this from happening. In a way this is sort of all my fault." I felt tears brim my eyes a bit as I realized he was telling the truth.

"You really do love my mom don't you?" I asked him taking my eyes back to the night stand.

"Yes I do, more then maybe you can tell." His response came. "And I regret all these years of being without her, and it really hurts me to know the pain that all three of you have endured in those years." I looked back at him and saw his head down, he was hiding something. "Your mother told me how the pain you receive hasn't stopped at home, how it was at school too. She told me of your wrists." I moved my arms to keep my wrists pointed towards me, I was wearing my jacket but still. "Maybe if I had been around then I could have stopped the kids at your school too...and..." He stopped talking and that's when I realized what he was hiding. He had been crying. I felt the tears I had been fighting back slip out and I began to cry with him. "I'm sorry Alfred, I'm sorry to you, to Mathew and to your mother. You're right, this is all my fault!"

"No it's not!" I screamed to him. He looked up at me shocked and that's hen I saw his tears. "I'm just a little brat that's trying to find someone to blame his problems on! You were only trying to do what was best for us back then and because I'm a little brat that can't accept the life I've been dealt I made you feel as though you're the one who did something bad! It wasn't you the only bad person in this whole thing is Rick!" I looked down not wanting to meet his eyes, I had caused him to feel guilty for something he had no control over, that made me feel like absolute shit. "I'm the one who should be sorry! And I am!" I began to cry a little harder, I felt like a horrible person for what I had just put him through, when he did nothing wrong. I'm acting just like the dicks at my school, I'm no better then them. I felt Neil wrap his arms around me and pull me into a hug. I openly leaned into the hug searching for comfort. He rubbed my back while hugging me tightly.

"Let's just say this is all this Rick persons fault and leave it at that?" I only nodded my head into his chest. "Your mother made dinner, do you want to eat or do you want to go back to sleep?" I thought about it and sleeping seemed do be the best option right now.

"I want to sleep." I spoke plainly.

"Okay, then I'll let you sleep." He gave me one last squeeze before releasing me and standing up. "I'll see you when you wake up in the morning, okay?" I only nodded and wiped some tears from my eyes. "I understand if you don't want to call me dad, or do any of that father son stuff but I hope you don't mind if I do. I love you Alfred, and I hope I get to know you, seeing as though you are my son, same goes for Mathew. Good night." He slowly closed the door leaving me there in the dark. I laid down and grabbed Tony clutching him to my chest.

"Good night, dad." I whispered to my self before closing my eyes and attempting to fall asleep.

I woke up to the screeching of an alarm.

"What the hell?" I asked myself. I've never had an alarm before, Matt usually woke me up, either him or Rick. I looked to my night stand to see a little alarm clock on top of a note. I turned off the alarm and sat up before rubbing the sleep out if my eyes. I reached for the note and tried to read it, only to find out I wasn't wearing my glasses. They were sitting next to the alarm clock so I quickly put them on and began to read the note. It was written in cursive and I could only imagine that the note was left by Arthur.

_Dear Alfred,_

_Sorry about leaving that alarm clock there, but I figured that Mathew could use a break from waking you up. I stayed with you until you fell asleep like I promised, but at about 7:30 my mom called asking me to come home. I left this note for you to ask you a favor. I really do hope that you and your real father can make amends. It seems as though he truly does care about you, your mom and Matt. I want to ask you to at least try to talk to him, he only wants to make things better and you should let him. I don't know if I'll see you at school tomorrow but I do hope you come. I love you Alfred. Please try to talk to your father._

_Love,_

_Arthur_

I laughed a little at the note, Arthur got what he wanted before I even knew he had asked. He can be so cute sometimes without even knowing it. I sorta wished he had told me that in person so I could of given him a hug. But I just held the note to my chest for a moment before setting it down to get dressed for school. I walked out to the kitchen to make a bowl of cereal for breakfast and when I got there I saw only Neil. Usually Matt wakes me up and he's already eating while mom's making coffee or something. But it was just him, sitting at the table drinking his coffee while he read the paper.

"Morning." I spoke walking to the pantry to grab a box of cereal. He glanced up and gave me a smile.

"Morning, Alfred. Sleep well?" He asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, I slept okay."

"Well good." I went back to making my cereal while he continued to read the paper. Him being around would have to take some getting used to. I finished making my cereal and took a seat at the table in the seat across from him. We sat there in silence while he read and I ate.

"I talked to your mother, she said if you don't want to go to school today you don't have to." Neil spoke not glancing up from his paper.

"I don't _want_ to go to school but I have to." I answered taking another spoon full of cereal. He looked up at me this time.

"How so?"

"Arthur's at school and he wants to see me, so I have to go."

"Oh, I see. So you and Arthur are in a..relationship?"

"Yes, for almost a month now. The day I got stabbed was the same day Arthur admitted that he loved me, so I suppose that's when we started dating." The whole time I spoke I kept a smile on my face.

"Oh." Is all he said in response. We sat there in silence again until Matt walked in sleepy eyed.

"How are you up before me?" He asked becoming a little shocked.

"You can thank Artie for that, he left an alarm clock at my bed yesterday." I told him before finishing off the milk in my bowl.

"Oh." Matt shuffled over to the pantry and began to make himself a bowl of cereal.

"I already told Alfred this, but I talked to your mother last night and she said if you don't want to you don't have to go to school today." Neil spoke to Matt before taking another sip of his coffee.

"Nah, there's no reason for me not to go to school and I'm already up anyway." Matt answered while pouring his cereal.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I have some time before school so I'm going to play some COD if you don't mind. I haven't played in a while!"

"Oh please! When you first got it all you did was play it, the only time you stopped was when Arthur started to complain, and even then it was another hour before you gave in and stopped playing!" Matt laughed at me taking a seat to eat his cereal.

"What ever man! I haven't played since then so shut up!" Before he could get another word in I ran out the kitchen and down to the living room to play a bit before it was time to go. In all honesty though, I just didn't want to spend time with Neil. What would I say and what would I do? I barely know the guy. Oh well, I guess I'll just slip into the world of COD and forget about it for a while. I turned on the system and prepared to play. I got into the game lobby ready to play a team death match on Nuke Town 2025.

"Time to kick some ass!"

* * *

**A/N: How'd you like it?! Let me know if you care. But I decided to update on new years as many other authors are so yeah there's that. I hope you all have a wonderful new year!**

**Happy New Year**

**~Mortis**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello, I'm still sick here and I've in fact gotten worse, but I will do my best to update for you guys! Wanna know why? Cause I love you! In a friend way, don't get the wrong idea. Any who, let the games begin. (If you care that was a quote from Portal 2 when Wheatley said it, the first time when he was nice and playful, not the second time when he was trying to kill you.)**

* * *

"Aww, Matt I was kicking some serious ass! I don't want to go to school any more!" I whined to Matt while we waited at the corner for the bus.

"Stop whining!" He told me becoming annoyed with my complaints. "You had the option to stay home and you turned it down! Besides wont Arthur be sad you ditched school?" I perked up instantly when he mentioned Arthur.

"Oh well if you put it like that, then I guess I must attend school today." I could tell Matt rolled his eyes without even having to look, but I didn't care. I saw the large yellow bus turn the corner and I immediately regretted coming to school. I was really worried and scared about what might happen, sure I was at school yesterday but now that they all know I'm back I expect them to be prepared to attack me with their insults as well as actually attacking me physically. The bus came to a slow halt before Matt and me before the door slid open. Matt stepped on with no problem, and I don't blame him the school isn't after him. I took a deep breathe and took my first step onto the bus, then another and another, until I was in the aisle and I did not expect what I saw. I saw, all the way in the back where I sit, Arthur. He was just sitting there with a wide smile and waved me over. That sure as hell boosted my confidence. I smiled back at him and made my way to the back of the bus to sit with him, I plopped myself down in between him and Matt smile never leaving my face.

"Thanks for the alarm." I told him sarcasm dripping in my words. He turned to me with a smile that had a hint of evil in it.

"Oh you know, always love to help." He answered in a mocking tone. We stared at each other our own smiles never fading until Matt decided to step in.

"Thank you Arthur, now maybe I can sleep in a little and not have to wake him up, cause believe me it's a damn challenge!" I glared over at Matt who returned it with a similar smile to Arthur's.

"Is everyone against me?" I spoke crossing my arms in a fake pout, I even stuck out my bottom lip and furrowed my brows. Matt and Arthur just laughed with each other while I continued to pout.

"Humph." Arthur stopped laughing and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down luv, we were only playing." He spoke while still stifling some laughter.

"Whatever." I continued to pout and turned my head up and away from Arthur as to add to the drama.

"Aww, is the little baby gonna cry." This time the voice came from someone else, and I couldn't tell who it was due to them masking their voice with baby talk. All three of us, me, Matt and Arthur, turned to see Elizabta Hedervary laughing at us, well mainly me.

"Can it, Elizabeta!" Arthur screamed to her. "It's not like pouting is all that bad, especially compared to what you did!" Arthur glared at her a large smirk playing on his lips almost as if to say, 'I have you now bitch!'

"What the hell are you talking about?!" She screamed to Arthur becoming rather pissed off.

"I heard that when you were little you thought you were a boy, and that you went around acting like one too!" The whole bus went silent and everyone turned to Elizabeta, who just sat there face red and speechless.

"S...Shut up!" She screamed turning back around in her seat having thought of nothing else to say. This is when the entire bus erupted with laughter including Arthur, Matt and me.

"Dude how did you know that?!" I said to Arthur after calming down enough from my laughter to speak.

"I was talking to Gilbert the other day and he told me." Arthur said after stopping his own laughter. "Apparently Gilbert and Elizabeta were childhood friends."

"That's just awesome, nice one Artie!"

"Very welcome Alfred, it was my pleasure." The rest of the bus continued to laugh for another good minute before everyone calmed down and went back to what they were doing before. The bus pulled into school and we three stood to leave. Stepping down from the bus I began to think that today might not be so bad, it has started off okay. But my thoughts changed instantly within the next moment. Out of seemingly no where I was smashed up against the wall an arm against my throat keeping me from struggling and furious purple eyes paralyzing any free part of my body.

"Hello, I didn't see you behind the school yesterday like I asked." Came the strong Russian voice I've always feared. It was a calm voice but with anger still apparent. It was clear who it was... Ivan.

"H...hello Ivan..." I spoke feeling very frightened. Yesterday I wasn't in a position where Ivan could hurt me within the blink of an eye, now I was and that scared me immensely.

"Like I said, I didn't see you behind the school like I wanted yesterday." He repeated not changing his tone, but still managing to instill more fear in me. I felt my arms begin to shake and I gulped the saliva pooling in my mouth out of fear, I haven't in a dangerous situation since my father stabbed me and that didn't make this situation any easier to deal with.

"Get out of here Ivan!" I heard Arthur scream from behind me but Ivan was unfazed by this. Ivan pressed his arm harder into my throat making my breathes shallower and caused me to move my arms to grasp his in an attempt to pull it away. "Ivan! Leave him alone or so help me god I will beat your ass to hell and back!" Arthur continued to scream but neither of us were paying attention by now.

"I...Ivan, please..." I began to beg. "Let me go..." I looked into Ivan's eyes pleadingly but was met with a cold evil stare.

"No..." He answered simply. I felt myself begin to sweat and my arms started shaking again.

"Just leave the poor boy alone! He's been through enough already and he doesn't need you around to make it worse!" Arthur continued even further to convince the Russian to release me.

"What could this little easy going American possibly go through to make his so perfect life difficult?!" Ivan spoke acknowledging Arthur finally.

"For one the blokes like you running around and terrorizing him!"

"I mean other than us!" Ivan pushed a little harder on my throat restricting my breathing even further. Arthur looked at me, silently asking me if he should tell him. I nodded, as much as I could with Ivan's arm against my throat, giving him my permission to tell him. Maybe Ivan will let me go this one time if he finds out.

"Well, He's been abused by his, recently found out, adopted father and was recently," Arthur stopped and glanced at me to make sure this was fine. I gave another nod. "Recently Alfred was stabbed by his adopted father..." We were all silent no one even daring to speak.

"Abuse?" Ivan asked softly softening the hold he had on my neck.

"Yes, that has apparently been going on since he was six. And was in the hospital for a few weeks for being stabbed." Silence fell over us again and Ivan lowered his head so I could no longer see his face.

"Since you were six?" This time the quietly asked question was directed towards me.

"Yes." I spoke simply. "And I watched the sick bastard beat my mother all the years before." Ivan removed his arm from my throat and brought it to his side while keeping his head low. I began rubbing my sore throat with my hand as I looked at him wondering what he was going to do.

"So, you're not that happy go lucky perfect life and family boy I thought you were? You really were a sad boy with a bad abusive family and I made that worse by sending the school after you?"

"What do you mean by sending the school after me?"

"When you first started at this school, I saw that you were American so I figured that you had an easy life, that was perfect in every aspect with a happy family. I was jealous. I come from a poor family, we all hate each other and my father was very violent. I tried to protect my older and younger sisters from him but ended up being the object of torture. He beats me almost daily and each time he makes my sisters cry, who are to scared to do anything. My mother can't do anything because she's been dead for some time now. I think that's why my father started drinking and became depressed. I came to school with new bruises, that's why I wear my scarf is to hide them. When I saw, what seemed like, your perfect life I wanted to ruin that, I wanted you to feel my pain because I thought it wasn't fair that I went through hell and you had a picture perfect life. I had control over the school and could make just about everyone do as I say, so I told them all to bully you in anyway they could or I would bully them. I vowed to ruin your perfect life to make it fair. But I was the one being unfair! I ruined what was more than likely your only escape from your already hellish life just because of a stereotype that all Americans have a perfect life that I believed in. I thought I needed to bring you down to my level but you were already there!" Ivan grabbed my arm by the wrist and pushed up my sleeve looking at my wrist and up my arm. I tried to pull away but he held it tightly in place, it was too late either way he had seen my scars. He released my arm but I didn't move it, I was a little paralyzed from the shock of hearing all that and from him discovering my scars. Quickly though he pushed up his own sleeve and put his arm beside mine showing me his wrist and up his arm. They resembled my own, covered in scars starting from the wrist going all the way up to the bend in his arm, just like mine.

"It became to much didn't it. You figured that if you caused yourself pain it would weaken the other one in comparison. I did too. Before transferring to this school I was bullied much like I had you be. That along with the pain I was dealt from my father, I couldn't stand it and I had to do something to weaken the pain, this seemed to be the only option. I pushed you to that, I pushed you to that because you believed it to be the only option. I'm sorry." Ivan chocked on his words and looked up at my tears in his eyes, something I don't think anyone has seen and it seemed weird to see him doing so. "I'm sorry! This," He gestured to my arm, "Is my fault! All because I cared to judge you before hand and that ruined what was left of your life! I'm so sorry!" Ivan continued to apologize as tears escaped his eyes and slid down his face. I looked at him not sure what to do, so I decided to wing it and let my heart do the talking.

"Ivan." I spoke to gain his attention, which worked he looked up at my and stopped speaking but the tears still flowed from his eyes. "I can see that me and you share almost the same pain, but the difference is you caused some of mine. I can not forgive the pain you have dealt me yourself or the pain I've gained from the other students, but I will tell you this, You don't need to be sorry. It is your fault that is true, but I can see past that, not forgive and forget just the forget part. What you need to do is find somewhere else to express your emotions. Me, I have Arthur and Matt. They're there to listen and provide support when I need it or be a shoulder to cry on. You mentioned your sisters, go to them, they will help you because they do love you. Or maybe there's someone in school you have a crush on, go to them. I want you to put this incident in your past and move on, like I said I wont forgive you, I don't think that I can but maybe you could speak to the other students, let them know I'm not what you've made me out to be. That way maybe my life here could improve and then it would help you to move on as well. Ivan, I don't expect to speak to you again after this conversation and I don't want to either. What you did was horrible and I'm sure anyone could agree but I am willing to act like nothing happened as long as you leave me and my friends alone. I'm sorry but this is good bye." I patted his shoulder twice with my hand before walking past him.

"Alfred," I paused to listen to Ivan who I figured hadn't turned around to face me either. "I don't expect to speak to you after this either also I don't want your forgiveness, I know I don't deserve it, not after what I've done. But I will take your advice, I will try to put this behind me, with much difficulty but I will still try. And I hope you're right that my sister can hep me I will go to them. And Alfred."

"Yes?"

"Thank you and good bye."

"Good bye, Ivan." With that We walked off not uttering another word and just left knowing this would be the last confrontation we will ever have. I heard Arthur and Matt run to catch up with me as we went to our classes which we were already late for.

"Are you okay, Alfred?" Arthur asked when he ran up to me walking next to me on my right. I looked over to him a soft smile on my face.

"Yes, I'm just fine." I answered him not changing my smile.

"Good, cause we're about to get in serious trouble for being late!" Matt spoke from my left. I just laughed and brushed it off.

"Whatever! Today's going to be a good day! I can just tell!

* * *

**A/N: Hey hey hey! You guys miss me?! Hope so! To let you all know I'm thinking of wrapping this story up soon not sure when though. Anyway I want to hear all of your reviews! I feed on them, don't let me starve! But let me know what you all thought of the chapter and your opinions on if I should do a sequel! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Okay I'm back (Finally) for the next chapter, and I've decided to update weekly, every Friday! So here we go! BTW I'm typing this up on Thursday so... (School sucks!)**

* * *

"Whatever! Today's going to be a good day! I can just tell!

"Ugh! Today was horrible!" I groaned throwing myself down on my bed. The day went the exact opposite way I had expected it too and it left me completely exhausted.

"You're only saying that because you got tons of homework and Arthur had to go home early!" Matt spoke from my bedside arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face.

"So? It was still bad cause of that."

"But in comparison to average days this was a good one, no one bothered you, as far as I know."

"Yeah, but I wanted to hang with Artie all day! Why did he have to have a stupid doctors appointment?!"

"Just calm down, Alfred! Mom's going to be home soon."

"Whatever." I turned over and stared at the wall after Matt left the room. "I miss Artie!" I pouted to myself. I heard the front door open and foot steps, so I figured that mom and Neil were home.

"Alfred, Mathew! Dinner time!" My mom called up to me. I slowly drug myself out of bed, walked down stairs and into the kitchen where mom and Neil were putting some pizza onto plates.

"Aw sweet pizza!" I ran up to the pizza box and mom handed me a plate with two slices. "Thanks mom!" I said taking the plate and going to sit next to Matt before beginning to devour the first slice. But before I could begin mom stopped me.

"Wait for the rest of us, Alfred."

"Oh, okay mom." I set the slice down and just sat there waiting patiently. Mom and Neil sat down and told me I could start eating.

"Hey mom?" I asked after finishing my first slice.

"Yes honey?" She answered taking a bite of her own.

"Why are we eating all together? Usually we just start eating and don't wait for everyone else. What's different now?"

"Well, I was thinking that since we're a real family now that we should start eating together as a family. Do you understand?"

"Oh, well I guess I do." I started my next piece of pizza and I couldn't shake the feeling that Neil was staring at me yet I dared not to look. But I had to when he cleared his throat to gain our attention.

"Everyone, I have an announcement." He spoke looking at all of us with serious eyes that had a hint of happiness in them.

"What is it Neil?" My mom asked making it apparent she didn't know either.

"Well, I think we all need some time away from things after all this information we've received I think it'd be healthy to take a little vacation!"

"A vacation?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, My friend had a cabin by a lake and he said we could have it for the weekend, we could use some time away and act as a family, then we could become used to the idea. How about it?"

"Neil this is a pretty brash decision, and besides I have to work this weekend." My mom began to speak to him.

"Well that's another thing I wanted to talk to you about, I want you to quit your job."

"What?! Neil I can't do that, we need money income!"

"I know, but I'll get a job, with my degree a possibly a good paying one and until then I have money shared up from over the years."

"Neil, I don't know if this is a good idea. Maybe if we talked about this more."

"Please Nancy, everything will work out in the end, I promise."

"Neil I just don't know, could it wait?"

"But I already got the cabin for the weekend and I can start looking for a job tomorrow. It will make all of our lives nicer."

"No, Neil seriously this is..."

"Nancy please I..."

"She said no!" I spoke butting into their conversation stopping both of them. "If she wants to wait and talk about it, then wait and talk about it." There was silence and everyone was staring at me.

"Alfred, that was quite rude." My mom finally spoke.

"Sorry mom, but he wouldn't listen to you." I answered her feeling very ashamed.

"Alfred? Do you think Neil is going to be like Rick?" I kept my head down and wouldn't look at her, because that _is_ what I thought, I thought that he would start off nice and before you know it will begin to turn on us all.

"Alfred, I promise you that I am not and never will be like that sick man who never should have never been introduced into your lives. I swear that everything I will do from this point on will be for you three's benefit, please believe this is the truth." I stood up from the table but kept my head down.

"Sorry." I walked out of the kitchen leaving everyone confused while I just walked up to my room. I closed the door behind me and sat down on my bed not bothering to turn on the light. I sat there just staring not really even thinking, just sitting and staring. I sighed before finally lying down in my bed and chose to stare at the ceiling instead of the wall.

"I wish Artie was here." I whispered to myself before turning on my side and deciding to go to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Kinda short and not too eventful I know and I'm sorry. But I promise next chapter will be better and longer. Again sorry, but please review.**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Okay so hi, here's the next chapter! Yay!**

* * *

"_Alfred, can I speak with you?" Arthur spoke walking up to me. For some reason though we weren't anywhere, our surrounding was just pitch black and Arthur looked hazy almost like a ghost, but I didn't pay any mind to that and I don't know why._

"_Sure Artie!" I replied with a huge smile. "What is it?!" He looked around nervously before speaking._

"_I think we should break up."_

"_WHAT?!" I screamed that one and with good reason I was shocked, to say the least._

"_Yes, I just don't think it's working out between us. Your just to much of a mess for me to handle. I think it best if we began seeing other people."_

"_Arthur, you can't be serious!"_

"_Oh but I am. Sorry Alfred but this is goodbye." Arthur then turned and began to walk away from me._

"_Arthur, wait!" I tried to reach out to him but he began to disappear into mist and away from me...forever. "No! ARTHUR!" I closed my eyes as tears flowed out of them like rivers before I collapsed to the ground. When I opened my eyes however I saw that I was now in an actual setting. I was sitting on my bed in my room but if I were to look out the window I could see only darkness. I continued to cry but I soon felt something metal in my hand. I looked down to see a knife in my hand and I was clutching it tightly._

"_Do it..." a voice rang out in my head, but it was my voice. "You know this is your only escape from the harsh reality of life..."_

"_No!" I spoke aloud to my own voice. "I promised I'd stop!"_

"_And you've made that same promise before, didn't you? That didn't stop you from doing it anyway..."_

"_Well yeah but..."_

"_And besides, do you really want to live with this pain? Don't you want it to go away even for the shortest bit?"_

"_Y...Yeah..."_

"_Then do it, no regrets. You'll feel better in the end for it..."_

"_Yeah I would..." I slowly brought my knife up to my already scared arm._

"_Do it..." In a split second I slit the knife across my wrist and I felt the pain over whelm me as the other one dulled. I saw blood leak from my open wound and it felt...it felt good. I brought the knife up to another part of my arm and mimicked the action, this time taking some time to savor the feeling as my other problems seemed to drift away._

"_It feels good doesn't it?" The voice started up again._

"_Yes, it does." I responded. But only moments later I felt the pain go away and the previous one return full fledged._

"_But it doesn't last long does it? It's not long before your escape leaves you..."_

"_It doesn't! Why can't it?!"_

"_I know there is a way to make it last forever, so that the pain you feel now will never resurface..."_

"_How?!"_

"_By taking your own life..."_

"_I...I can't do that!"_

"_Then you will continue to get only these small moments to escape instead of being free forever?" I looked down at my wrists and I knew he was right._

"_A...Are you sure this is a good option?" I asked not removing my eyes from my bleeding wrist._

"_It's the best, if not only, one..."_

"_H...How do I do it?"_

"_Just treat your neck as your wrist, and cut it, but deeper..."_

"_It will work?"_

"_Yes." I looked at the slightly blood covered knife and debated this._

"_Escapes or freedom, those are my options..." I froze for a moment before becoming stern with determination. "I choose Freedom!" I screamed before swiftly slashing the knife across my throat, slicing it from ear to ear. I dropped the knife and I fell back onto my bed, I stared at the ceiling as I began to bleed out. "Good bye prison of life," I hoarsely spoke, "And hello freedom of afterlife." My eyes fluttered close and my world became black._

I sat up in my bed panting and slightly shaking from the dream that had just commenced in my mind.

"What the hell was that?!" I whispered to myself placing my head in my hands. I felt tears in my eyes and they soon fell out of my eyes. "What is wrong with me?!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay I lied, this chapter wasn't much longer then the last if at all. But it did send a message on how Alfred is battling with his inner demons. Anyway I'm sorry it's not long and not all that important but I have writers block, I might just end the story next chapter cause I'm out. If you have suggestions please leave a review. See ya next time.**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	26. Please Be My Hero Info

**A/N: Okay I realize this isn't Friday and this isn't an update but I thought I'd let you guys know something. The chapter of Please Be My Hero that I'm posting this Friday will be the last chapter in the story. I thought I'd let you all know so you're not all like, 'What the fuck dude?! This is it?! That Bitch!' on Friday. So here's your warning and also like how I've talked about a sequel I would like to get your opinions on it. I have an idea of where to take it but I need to know if I should risk it. Let me know in a review what you guys think and please let me know, the fate of a sequel lies in your reviewing hands! Please review!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: I know I promised to update the last chapter like I don't know how long ago! But I got an idea, I'm going to post that chapter on valentines day since that's the day in the story. I would have let you guys know sooner but my internet got shut off. But until valentines day I'm going to post these filler chapters from different peoples perspectives in the story, this one will be Mathew and it's around the time of the first couple chapter just to let you know. Please enjoy and don't kill me for not updating! :)**

* * *

I lay on my bed trying to fall asleep but it was proving to be really difficult. I couldn't stop thinking about Alfred. It pained me to know that he still cut himself, that he hated his life so much. But he's coping with this the wrong way and he's so simple minded. He thinks that the only people getting hurt in our situation is him but it's not true. Just because he's the only one being physically hurt doesn't mean he's the only one being emotionally hurt. I sighed and turned over trying to clear my thoughts so I could maybe get some sleep. I glanced at the clock by my bed and saw it was 1:36 in the morning. I closed my eyes and again tried to fall asleep. But my hopes were dashed when I heard my dad begin screaming at my mom. It was a regular thing, it happened very often almost nightly in my house but it was still an inconvenience. I grabbed my pillow and covered my head with it while groaning into it. Sometimes I wonder why my life has to be so bad. My parents fight every night, I have to watch my only brother be beaten by our own father and all the kids at school and to top it all off I am ignored by everyone I've ever met not including my family and teachers. I stared up at the ceiling while being forced to listen to my parents screams as they escalated. I sat strait up in my bed after hearing my mom scream loudly and glass smashing. Moments later I heard Alfred's door slam open and his heavy footsteps run down the hall.

"Always trying to be the hero." I mumbled under my breath as I ripped the sheets off of my body and raced down the hall to where everyone was. When I showed up I saw Alfred lying on the ground and our dad towering over him. I stood next to mom as she screamed for our dad to leave Alfred alone while tears streamed down her face. I tried to offer my mom comfort by pulling her into a hug, since I couldn't help Alfred now, and she clung tightly onto me. My dad, ignoring her and began to kick Alfred directly in the gut. Each and every blow he dealt my brother I could feel a pain in my heart. I wanted so badly to help, to go and kick my dad's ass, but I couldn't do it I was a pacifist and I can't bring myself to break the oath that me and Alfred made to our mother, no mater how much I wanted to. I felt tears brim my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall, I had to stay strong for mom. Every so often I would scream at my dad to stop but he just ignored me and continued on beating Alfred. I was dangerously close to breaking down like my mom when my dad finally was done.

"I'm going to the bar!" He screamed. And with one last kick to Alfred's stomach he grabbed his coat and keys then stormed out slamming the door behind him. Me and mom ran up to Alfred who was laying on the floor.

"Alfred, are you okay?!" Mom asked tears continuing to fall down her face. Alfred slowly sat up refusing our help and clutched his stomach before flashing us both a smile which was obviously forced.

"I...I'm okay mom, really." Alfred spoke trying to convince us, which wasn't working. "Mom I have school in the morning, I need to go to bed." I turned to my mom and saw that she only nodded back to him in response. I moved closer to Alfred and helped him up and led him back to his room.

"Why do you do this every time?" I whispered to him so quite that I wondered if he even heard me.

"Who else was going to step in?" He answered me. "You?" I sighed knowing that he did have a point.

"I guess you have a point. You know they could have seen your scars."

"I know but mom was more important." We continued to walk down the hall in silence and when we reached Alfred's room I laid him down and covered him up. I took a seat at the foot of his bed and looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry I've been so cold to you, Al. I just don't like what you do to yourself it...it makes me sad."

"I know and I'm sorry Matt, but I just don't know what else to do." I felt the tears that had been in my eyes return and I turned to him.

"I've heard that excuse already!" I screamed at him before I ran from his room the tears finally escaping my eyes. I ran into my room and slammed the door behind me, that is when I broke down for real. I sat on my bed and grabbed my pillow sobbing into it.

"Why Alfred?! Why?!" I sobbed into my pillow for I don't know how long before I had finally fell asleep. When I woke up I realized that I had actually slept in later than I should have. I got out of bed fast and knocked on Alfred's door as I ran by it. I ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower before getting dressed and eating a quick breakfast. When I was done I grabbed my book bag and ran out the door to the bus stop. I don't remember seeing Alfred while racing through the house getting ready and I hope that I woke him up when I knocked on his door. I turned to my right and saw Alfred running up to me his hair wet. I guess he did wake up, he must have taken a shower. After that thought I let my face remain emotionless still upset about last night.

"Your lip is still cut open." I spoke plainly turning back forward.

"I know," He responded in the same tone. "Nothing I can do about it." I glanced to my left and saw the bus approaching. I mentally sighed. Another day for being ignored. The bus came to a stop and the doors opened, I stepped on first and as I walked to the back of the bus where my usual seat was I gained absolutely no recognition from anyone. I sat down and saw all the kids throw paper wads at Alfred as he walked back to join me. He sat down and put in his ear buds, while I chose to stair out the window as we went on our way to school. After about ten minutes we pulled into the school and I elbowed Alfred to let him know. He hissed in pain when my elbow made contact with his side. It sent a pang of gilt to my heart but I hid it from him. After he pulled out his headphones and turned to him and began to talk.

"Sorry, but we're here." He glanced out my window to confirm that we were at school before sitting back in his seat just as a paper ball hit his face. When the bus came to a stop and the door opened all the kids poured out except me and Alfred, we waited for everyone to clear out before leaving ourselves.

I walked to my first class, Math. I'm a smart student but I still get no recognition for it. Not a single kid in the entire school even looked in my direction, except for one. Gilbert Beilschmidt. I always notice him staring at me and after some time I developed a little crush on him. He is really good looking and seems to be the only one who cares enough to look at me. He is in my Math class, he's in a few of my classes and I'm not complaining. Unfortunately He never talks to me but I guess I could settle for his far away stares. The class began and I sat up prepared to learn.

I waited outside the school for Alfred, I don't like walking home with Alfred, I don't usually like spending to much time with him but mom makes us. Alfred walked out the doors and we started walking home in silence, like always.

"Alfred! Wait up!" Me and Alfred turned and I saw some blond kid with huge eyes brows running up to us.

"Oh hey Arthur." Alfred told the kid when he approached us. I looked over Arthur before stepping in between the two feeling my anger rise.

"Who the hell are you?!" I asked him, I thought that he was like the other kids in the school and was going to hurt Alfred.

"Matt calm down!" Alfred told me placing his hand on my shoulder. "This is my friend Arthur!" I turned to him and looked at him with a look of pure confusion.

"A friend...?" I asked him.

"Yeah, me and Arthur are friends! Real friends!" Without a second thought I hugged Alfred tightly. He's never had a friend before and I was overjoyed that he found one.

"Oh, Alfred I'm so happy! You actually have a friend!" I cried to him. He hugged me back and chuckled lightly. After I let go of Alfred he turned to Arthur and started to explain the situation.

"I don't have any friends so it makes Matt happy to know that I do have some." He turned back to me before talking again. "You know I have another other than Arthur." My eyes widened, he can't possibly be serious.

"Seriously?!" I asked him.

"Yep" Alfred gave me a huge smile but stepped out of my reach of another hug. I couldn't believe this, maybe Alfred's life was changing for the better, and maybe he could stop cutting himself. One can only hope. I looked at Alfred before speaking to him.

"They need to come home with us and meet mom!"

"Well Kiku mentioned that he had to get going so I don't think he can." I turned away from Alfred to Arthur who had been neglected for some time.

"What about you Arthur? Could you maybe come meet our mom?!"

"I would need to call my mum to let her know, but I'm sure it would be fine." Arthur replied with a smile.

"Then it's settled! We don't live that far from here, let's go!" I turned around and began walking home a large smile on my face. We walked for a few minutes before someone screamed,

"Hey Alfred! Over here!" We all turned to see Gilbert Beilschmit there waving us over, upon seeing him though I felt a blush cross my face and my heart speed up a little. But Alfred and Arthur didn't move an inch so I didn't either.

"The Awesome me commands you over here, now!" I wanted to walk over to him and maybe work up enough courage to talk to him, but I didn't move like the other two. While I stared at Gilbert I didn't realize Berwald Oxenstierna walk behind Alfred and before any of us knew it he picked up Alfred and carried over to the Prussian.

"Put me down!" Alfred screamed while fighting Berwald's grip.

"Stop that you Git!" Arthur screamed. Me and Arthur ran after the two but when we got there Alfred was cut off from us while surrounded by a group of kids from our school. Arthur expediently tried to break his way through the kids to no avail. I couldn't hear what was going on over the commotion or see what was going on over the other kids.

"Get away from him you bastard!" Arthur screamed still trying to break through the circle of kids. I suppose that Arthur can hear and see what was going on.

"Wait! You're doing this because he said no?!" Arthur screamed in disbelief. "Just wait until I get my hands on you, fucking bastard!" I was still confused on what was going on but I became very concerned for Alfred.

"GET UP!" I heard a deep Russian voice speak loudly. I moved and tried to get a good look at what was going on and finally got a good view. I was able to see just as Ivan Braginski grab hold of Alfred's collar. Alfred was in bad shape, he was bruised and slightly bloody, seeing him like that sent me over the edge.

"Stop this! Let him go!" I screamed literally on the verge of tears. No one not even Alfred acknowledge my words, but I didn't care that they ignored me because I'm always ignored, I cared because they ignored me and this attack would continue on Alfred.

"Stay." I heard Ivan speak to Alfred releasing his collar.

"I..." Alfred began but was cut off when Ivan's pipe made contact with his face and he ended up sprawled in the floor.

"NOOOO!" Me and Arthur screamed, and I felt the tears in my eyes pour from my eyes. I saw Ivan slam his foot down on Alfred's chest hard, it made Alfred gasp out in pain.

"STOP THIS YOU PSYCHTIC BASTARD!" Arthur screamed fighting harder to break into the circle of kids, again to no avail. Ivan removed his foot from Alfred's chest and Alfred tried to sit up while coughing up blood. I felt the pain in my heart increase as I watched him struggle and there was nothing I could do to help him.

"Ivan! We need to get going or we'll get in trouble!" I heard Gilbert scream to Ivan, he sounded like he wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. I found him in the crowd and our eyes locked, I couldn't keep his gaze though I couldn't stand to see the eyes of someone who was aiding this attack on my twin brother. Ivan turned to Gilbert and spoke.

"Aww already?" He complained, which made me want to rip all of his guts out. "Okay fine." He turned back to Alfred and spoke to him as well. "You got off lucky, again." Ivan slammed his pipe into Alfreds arm sending him back to the ground.

"Alfred!" Me and Arthur screamed as the circle of kids began laughing harder then before.

"You asshole!" Only I screamed this time, and I surprised myself with the cuss word I rarely cuss. The circle began to disperse and a few kids who passed by Alfred would kick him in the gut. Once a clear path was made from me and Arthur to Alfred we ran right up to him. Arthur beat me there and we both dropped to our knees next to him.

"Alfred are you okay?!" Arthur asked Alfred shaking him a little.

"Y..Yes, I'm fine..." Alfred responded which was obviously a lie.

"That's a lie! What hurts?" Alfred remained silent.

"Alfred, please tell us." I begged him. Alfred inhaled before responding.

"Everything...Everything hurts." Alfred answered. I looked down at him with sympathy in my eyes. Alfred began to sit up with obvious struggle but he managed before we could offer help. I didn't hesitate to pull Alfred into a tight hug and Arthur apparently had the same idea because he pulled Alfred into a hug at the same time. I didn't pay any mind to that though because I had broken down in Alfred's shirt. I felt tear drops hit my arm from above and I realized Alfred was crying too. We stayed in our embrace for a few minutes before we all slowly pulled away. Alfred brought up his sleeve and wiped his tears from his eyes, when he pulled it away his eyes widened in complete shock.

"Shit! Alfred stay with us! Don't pass out!" I screamed at Alfred. I know that he was realizing the extent of his injuries, and he was probably going into shock.

"What's going on?!" Arthur asked frantically.

"Alfred can't see his blood! He's going to pass out!" I answered his trying to keep Alfred awake. "No! Alfred don't, stay with us!" Shortly after finishing my sentence Alfred's eyes closed and he slumped against me, unconscious. "Damn, no!"

"I...Is he alright?!" Arthur asked obviously trying to hide the fact he was freaking out.

"Yeah, he just went into shock and passed out. He should be alright when he wakes up later."

"But you said he can't see blood, wouldn't be the problem?"

"No, what I meant was that after seeing his blood he knew how hurt he was and went into shock. Believe me he has no problem with blood."

"Ah." Arthur responded with. I began to position myself and Alfred so that I could lift him up in my arms. I slowly stood up with Alfred in my arms. I may not look strong but like Alfred I am very strong. I was ready to take him home when I turned back to Arthur, who had stood up and was standing next to me.

"You can go home if you want, I can take him back myself." I told him.

"No I want to come with you two. I'm worried about him." Arthur replied.

"Okay then, let's go." We started walking down the side walk towards my house. I felt new tears grace my eyes as I stared at Alfred's sleeping face. I hope to god you're okay, Alfred!

* * *

**A/N: Okay so for next week I'm just going to finish this up. It was pretty long but that's to make up for being late. I hope you like this and hope that you're cool with this as being the filler chapter until the finally! Please enjoy and review! :)**


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hi I'm not sure if this will be posted Friday or Saturday but oh well. Here's the last filler chapter before the for real final chapter! I promise.**

* * *

I walked out of Alfred's room, where I left him and Arthur, and headed to the kitchen. I was becoming really stressed lately about Alfred, about what he's going through. I don't think he realizes that he's not the only one hurting. I walk over to the sink and lean over it just in time as the tears come full force. I couldn't help it sometimes things became to much. The tears continued to flow down my face and every so often a sob would escape my lips. After a few minutes I calmed myself down enough to stop the crying. I stood there for a minute, I intended to stay there for a little bit longer but I heard some voices coming from Alfred's room and I figured that maybe he was up now. I grabbed a rag and got it wet to wash the tears off my face, I finished just as Arthur walked in.

"Alfred's awake now, I thought you might like to talk to him." He spoke.

"Thanks, I'll go talk to him." I responded before putting the towel I was using on the counter and walking to Alfred's room. I slowly walked in and saw Alfred laying on his bed and it looked as though he was deep in thought.

"Al? Are you okay?" He turned towards me and kept a strait face before answering.

"No, but I'll live." I smiled playfully at him, he never usually tell me the truth he just lies and says he's fine, even when it's clear he's not.

"Wow, you're not usually honest with me! It's about time."

"Well I figured, 'why not mess with Matt and tell him the truth!' Then I'll laugh maniacally." We both started to laugh a little kind of like when we were little kids. It kind of made me sad how it's so rare now.

"Excuse me." Arthur spoke from behind me while trying to get in between me and the door.

"Oh, sorry." I spoke moving out of the way so he could get in.

"No, you're fine." Arthur walked in and walked over to Alfred with a wash cloth and placed it on his forehead. When he was done he turned back to me.

"Well, I'll need to be heading home now. My mum is going to worry."

"Okay well thanks for helping. I hope you'll get to meet our mom next time." Arthur smiled at me before turning back to Alfred.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school Alfred. Bye." I saw him move and plant a kiss on Alfred's forehead, and I felt a smirk play across my lips. Oh I was going to have fun with this. When he pulled away he quickly left the room. I was going to see him out but I needed to talk to Alfred, which was of more concern. I looked back at Alfred and saw him bushing, oh I was going to have so much fun with this. Alfred looked at me and saw my smirk, oh so much fun.

"What?" He asked me while I slowly approached him. I stopped once I was at his bedside and began to speak.

"Alfred's got a boyfriend! Alfred's got a boyfriend!" I continued my little playful chant as Alfred screamed for me to stop.

"Shut up Matt! That's not true! He's not my boyfriend!" I started laughing as hard as I could as Alfred's face heated up to bright red.

"I'm just messing with you!" I laughed a little more as I sat down next to him on his bed. "It's been a while since we've laughed isn't it?" I spoke to him becoming serious after my little laugh.

"Yeah it has." We sat in a very comfortable silence and it made me happy, and I hopped Alfred was too.

"Are you going to tell him?" I asked not looking at him, I just continued to stare at the wall.

"Tell who?" He responded being absolutely confused.

"Arthur. Are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"About your scars." I waited and after a few seconds with no response I asked again "Are you?"

"I don't know..."

"Please do. I like him and he likes you, so I don't want you to ruin your friendship with this little secret. He cares about you Alfred and so do I."

"I know Mathew, I know. I care about you two as well, Kiku too." I didn't hesitate to quickly wrap my arms around Alfred and pull him into a tight hug.

"I love you Al!" I felt tears pour from my eyes but I wasn't sure if he could tell.

"I love you too Matt." Alfred replied leaning into my chest. Before I knew it Alfred had fallen asleep in my arms. With a soft smile I laid him back down and covered him up, I gave him one quick kiss on his forehead and left the room switching off the light.

Nothing very eventful happened since then but things had gotten substantially better for Alfred and intern the rest of us. After our dad got fired from his job things were really bad until money became scarce and he was forced to stop drinking. Everything has been great and I couldn't be happier, Alfred started coming out of his room more and smiled a lot more, he actually keeps his door open now. I think I know why though, Alfred has told me that he had a crush on Arthur, or in his words, head over heels in love. I've been giving Alfred advice on how to deal with it but I always start with, 'tell him about your scars!' but he never listens to me. I also have been hanging out with the Prussian boy Gilbert, he walked up to me and asked me to join him for lunch, at first I was reluctant since he aided with that attack on Alfred, but he said he really needed to talk to me so I agreed in the end. I found out that he was more scared of Ivan then anyone knew. The only reason he goes along with the Russian's sick twisted ideas is because he's afraid of being on Alfred's end. Now of course I wouldn't believe him right then and there but well lets just say he's very persuasive, and I am no longer single. In fact right now I'm walking with him to his house, he invited me over and after that I would be going shopping with mom.

"Hey, how could someone be as awesome as me?!" He spoke as we walked.

"Well sorry but you're just not that awesome." I replied much quieter then he had.

"Oh yeah how so?!"

"You're a coward!" Gilbert looked at me with a pout on his face.

"Whatever..." I lightly laughed to myself as we continued to walk. "Oh, there's my house!" I turned to where Gilbert was pointing and saw a nice two story house.

"It's very lovely." I responded.

"No! It's awesome!" He quickly grabbed my hand, which caused me to blush, and lead me up to his door. He swung the door open and screamed inside,

"The awesome me and my boyfriend are home!" He then dragged me in side and up the stairs. "Bruder! Come see my BF!"

"What are you on about now?" Came an unmistakable German voice from the other room. Gilbert dragged me down the hall into the room where the voice came from which turned out to be a kitchen. When we walked in, or were dragged in, I saw a little boy around the age of eight with blond hair sitting at the kitchen table with a little girl with red hair in a dress coloring.

"This is my bruder Ludwig, and his girl friend Feliciano!"

"Shut up Gilbert, he's a boy first of all and he's not my girlfriend!" The boy Ludwig screamed while Gilbert began to laugh.

"Aww why not Luddy?!" The, apparent, boy Feliciano began to complain while clinging to Ludwig's arm. Ludwig's face turned completely red red and he began to stutter.

"Come on let's go to my awesome room!" Gilbert spoke dragging me to his room. When I walked in the first thing I noticed was the Prussian flag hanging over his bed, the second thing I noticed was the little yellow bird asleep on his pillow.

"Umm..." I spoke while staring at the bird.

"Oh this is Gilbird! He's my awesome bird!" Gilbert answered me after noticing where I was staring.

"Okay, also why was that little boy wearing a dress?"

"Well his mom would dress him up as a girl when he was little and she apparently still does."

"Okay?" That really didn't make much sense to me but I just shrugged it off. Gilbert went over and sat down on his bed before patting the space next to him.

"Come sit next to the awesome me!" I slowly with a blush took a seat next to him. He draped his arm over my shoulders and pulled my closer to him. "How could someone as awesome like me get someone as amazing and cute as you?"

"S...Stop you're making me blush!" I stuttered trying to push myself away.

"So? I think it's cute!" I felt my cheeks heat up even further. "Hey look at me." I slowly look up and was shocked to see how close his face was. Without warning he pressed his lips against my own and pulled me closer. When he pulled away he held me in a tight embrace.

"Love you Birdy." He spoke to me.

"Love you too Gil." I answered him. I leaned against him and hugged him back. We stayed in each others arms for a few moments before Gil spoke.

"Want to watch a movie?" He asked.

"Sure." I answered him. He smiled and got up heading over to the T.V. In his room.

"What do you want to watch?"

"What do you have?" Gil went to the cabinets under the T.V. And pulled out a few movies before laying them on the bed in front of me. I skimmed them before choosing one, Star Wars A New Hope.

"How about this one?"

"Star Wars? Nice choice Birdy, this movie is almost as awesome as me!" He grabbed the movies and put them away before popping in the disc. He grabbed the remote and walked back over to sit next to me. I waited patiently as he set up the movie and once it started Gil laid down motioning me to join him. I was going to protest but he grabbed my arm and pulled me down next to him.

"Enjoy the movie, Birdy." He told me his stunning smile on his face.

"O...Okay." I replied my face reader than a tomato. We laid there watching the movie with me snuggling up to him while he had his arm over me. Once the movie was over he sat up and moved over to put the disc away. I sat up too and stretched a bit.

"Mathew! Your mother's here!" Came a feminine voice.

"Already mom?!" Gil shouted back to her.

"Yeah." I heard steps walking upstairs and soon a woman with blond hair just like Ludwig's walk in. "Sorry honey. It's nice to meet you Mathew, I look forward to the next time I get to see you."

"Thank you mam." I spoke standing up to shake her hand. When done Gil offered to walk me to the door.

"Bye bye Birdy." Gil spoke sadly.

"Don't act so sad Gil I'll see you again soon. I moved forward and pecked him on the cheek. Before I could move towards the door he grabbed my shoulders and moved me closer so that he could kiss me on the lips. After a few moments we separated smiles on our faces.

"I'm sure you'll count down the moments till you get to see the awesome me again!"

"Right. Good bye Gil." I walked over to the door and opened it up.

"Bye Birdy!" I walked out the door and over to the car in the driveway where my mom was. With one last glance at the house I saw Gil waving at me and I waved back before slipping in the car.

"Hey mom." I spoke to mom while buckling my seat belt and throwing my book bag in the back seat.

"Hi Matt did you have fun?" She replied while pulling out of the drive way.

"Yeah thanks for letting me stay over."

"Yeah Matt, before we go shopping we need to stop at home and grab my coupons."

"Okay mom."

"Alright honey." We drove for a good few minutes before pulling into our drive way, Gil didn't live that far from our own house so it wasn't that long.

"That's weird, the front door is open. How many times have I told Alfred to close the door when he walks in the house?" Mom said shutting of f the car and taking off her seat belt.

"Too many to count." I replied taking off my own seat belt and stepping out of the car. Mom walked up the drive to the front door and I grabbed my book bag from the back seat before joining her. I walked in and threw my book bag on the floor next to the door and shutting the door behind me. I walked up the steps and headed towards the kitchen but stopped when I saw what looked like a blood stain on the carpet. I got closer and realized that it was in fact a large blood stain on the carpet.

"Mom!" I screamed to her. Moments later she walked in holding her coupons.

"What is it?" She asked.

"There's blood on the carpet." I looked at her and saw her instantly paled.

"W...What time was your father supposed to come home from the bar?" She asked as she slowly moved over to me.

"I don't remember."

"I'm going to call him." She quickly ran into the kitchen where the home phone was. I stared at the blood stain hoping to god that it did not belong to my brother.

"MATHEW GET IN THE CAR NOW!" I heard her scream from the kitchen before rushing out the door. I was about to run after her but I instead peered into the kitchen. I saw a folded piece of paper in the floor and I quickly grabbed it before rushing out the door after mom leaving the door open. I jumped into the passenger seat and barely had time to close the door before mom took off out of the driveway and speed down the street. I took out the piece of paper and read it quickly after buckling my seat belt.

_Mathew and Mrs. Jones,_

_I showed up and found Alfred bleeding out on the floor with a knife in his stomach and I called 911. He will be in the hospital when you read this. I would have called but I have no idea how to get a hold of either of you. Please hurry hen you read this._

_Arthur_

I felt my heart stop and my face pale.

"Please hurry mom!" I told her. She only nodded and sped up on her way to the hospital. Don't worry Alfred were on our way. When we pulled into the Parking lot we ran right into the hospital and to the receptionists desk.

"I'm looking for Alfred F. Jones!" Mom spoke out of breath from all the running.

"Okay and are you family or friend?" The nurse behind the desk asked while typing away at her computer.

"I'm his mother!" The nurse gave mom a sympathetic look before returning to her computer.

"He just got out of surgery, he's in room 318 if you want to see him."

"Surgery?!"

"Yes apparently he had a knife lodged in his abdomen and a torn stomach lining." The nurse replied.

"Come on Matt!" Mom grabbed my hand and quickly dragged me through the hospital to room 318. When we walked in the room we saw Alfred asleep in the white hospital bed with Arthur sobbing at his bedside.

"Oh my god Alfred!" Mom screamed as she raced to Alfred me following close behind. Arthur was shocked at our entrance and quickly wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"What happened?!" My mom called turning to Arthur while stroking Alfred's face.

"I don't know." Arthur began. "I showed up after Alfred didn't come over like he said and I found him passed out on the floor bleeding and a knife in his stomach. I called 911 and rode with him to the hospital. I think it was his dad though, after Alfred knocked him out I knew he would be angry."

"Alfred knocked out Rick?"

"Yes."

"Please tell me what happened from start to finish." Arthur took a deep breath before beginning to tell his story.

"I asked to hang out with Alfred today and he said no but I came over anyway. We started to fight and I stole his jacket finding his um..." Arthur stopped not exactly knowing what to say I figured.

"Scars?" I finished for him.

"Y...Yeah." I saw mom look between us two but I just mouthed I'll tell you later. "So I ended up confessing my feelings for Alfred and just that moment Alfred's dad walked in. He started screaming at us and was about to hit me when Alfred hit him first knocking him unconscious. He convinced me to leave and said that he would come over later when it was safe. I waited a few hours and he didn't show up so I went back over and found him like I already described. I think it was his dad who did it after he woke up." I looked at my Arthur then my unconscious brother. I felt tears in my eyes and I walked over to him brushing his hair out of his face.

"I hate that man." I spoke staring at my poor brother.

"Now Mathew, hate is a strong word." My mother spoke.

"Yeah I know!" I scream turning to face her. "Look what he does to your son, my brother! Look at what he's done now! I hate him! I hate hate hate hate him!" I felt the tears in my eyes pour down my face but I still had rage I needed to expel. When you're quiet for so long you eventually snap releasing your bottled up emotions. "Look what one of your only two son's has been resorting to!" I grabbed Alfred's arm and held it up showing mom his scars. "He's been doing this because of that asshole!"

"Matt!"

"No mom listen to me! If Alfred had a loving caring father he wouldn't cut himself, if he had a father willing to help and protect him he wouldn't cut himself! But instead we have this dick that only cares about him and his liquor, none of us! Not his sons not his wife, no one!" I felt my rage being depleted and the pain began to revile itself. "I hate him! He's the one who deserves to be in the hospital, not Alfred who only cares for others!" I felt my self collapse and I sat down in the chair closest to Alfred's bed and began to sob uncontrollably into Alfred's arm. I felt mom place her hand on my back but I didn't want _her _comfort, I just wanted my old brother back the one I had before we even knew what was going on between our father and our mother at night.

"Leave me alone!" I cried as I pushed away mom's hand. "I don't want you near me right now!" There's silence as I continue to sob into my brother's arm.

"Come on Arthur, let's go call your mom and tell her where you're at and if she wants you home." I hear her say. Arthur doesn't reply but I heard two sets of foot steps leave the room.

"Oh, Alfred. I hate this life so much! I can't stand how you're always in pain." I stop talking as I continue to cry. "This is all my fault, I should have been there for you more. Maybe if I had stepped in to save mom we could have shared the pain and it wouldn't be so bad for you." I clutch onto Alfred's arm tightly as I continued to cry and cry. I love my brother, more than even he knew and when he was hurt I was hurt. "I'm going to make everything better, I don't know how but I know I will. I love you Alfred." That was the last thing I remember before falling asleep my head rested on Alfred's shoulder our heads touching.

"Mathew, Mathew wake up." I slowly open my eyes as I feel someone shaking me awake. I lift my head and rub the sleep out of my eyes. I look over and see my mom smiling lovingly. "Why don't you come take a walk with me?"

"I don't want to leave Alfred." I told her.

"He'll still be here when we get back, I think we need to talk either way." I looked back at Alfred's sleeping face and sighed.

"Fine." I stood up and placed a quick kiss on Alfred's forehead before following mom out the door. We walked until we were far enough away from Alfred's room that Arthur couldn't hear us.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Alfred but there's nothing we can do now that it's over." She spoke as we walked down the hall.

"I know mom and I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it, Alfred's my twin we share a bond that neither understand but we love it. When he's in pain I feel pain, and I love him more than you know mom." I replied to her feeling my heart tighten as I spoke.

"I know Matt, You wouldn't believe what you two were like as kids, literally inseparable. You played together, you slept together, you even took baths together."

"Okay I get the picture." I laughed lightly hearing a bit more than I needed to.

"Anyway, my point is that I know you are for your brother a lot I do too he's my son but so are you and I don't want you to grow up to be like your...father, I want you to be nice mannered and have an easy going temper."

"I'm sorry mom I just snapped after keeping my emotions inside for so long."

"Well how about if you ever need to talk come to me or even Alfred, talking about things with people is healthy and you should have been doing it this whole time."

"Yeah I know, I just never found the right time to talk to anyone about something, I'm not used to it."

"Well we'll work on it, hows that?"

"Okay mom." Mom then moved next to me and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you, Mathew."

"Love you too, mom."

"Alright let's go check in on Alfred?"

"Alright mom." With a quick smile me and mom made our way back down the hallway going back to Alfred's room. When we got in the door way we stopped and stood shocked at what we saw. We saw Alfred not only awake but kissing Arthur.

"Alfred?" Mom asked causing the two to separate.

"Mom? Matt?" Alfred asked a blush forming on his cheeks. Arthur quickly crawled off of Alfred and the moment he was out of the way me and mom ran up to Alfred and pulled him into the tightest hug I ever thought imaginable.

"Oh, we were so worried for you! Thank god you're all right!" Mom spoke beginning to cry.

"Alfred I'm so sorry, maybe if I had been home you would be okay!" I told him beginning to cry too. He was a live and well, maybe now I could work toward getting my old brother back. I love you Alfred, so much!

* * *

**A/N: Okay I'm going to stop the chapter there because I don't think all the events proceeding the last point is all that useful for the already way too long chapter. This is the last filler chapter and the for real final chapter will be Thursday the 14****th**** Valentines day! For real this time! Okay and sorry this update is a day late but I had a Power of the Pen competition today and well I haven't had time to write earlier this week. Please review...PLEASE!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: Alright This is going to be the last chapter of Please Be My Hero and well I just thought I'd let you know. I've known how I wanted to finish the story since the very beginning and I'm finally getting to it. I am going to do a sequel but not for a while, I've got to many other stories to finish first. Please enjoy! Also I heard that some of you think that I'm a review whore, but I'm NOT! I just really like review is all, I like knowing what you guys think of the story!**

* * *

Time passed from the night I had that nightmare and thankfully it hasn't resurfaced since. I think that maybe now I can relax and try and enjoy things from here on out. That's actually been going well so far, it's already February and I can't wait for Valentines day, I've got the biggest surprise for Artie when that day comes around. Right now I'm just laying on my bed, there isn't much to do and I'm just really bored. A light knock came from my door and without getting up I just called out.

"Come in." The door creaked open slowly and closed behind whoever had entered. I turned my head and saw Neil walk in and sit at the end of my bed.

"Hey Alfred." He began in an attempt to start a casual conversation. I sighed at his ridiculous attempt though.

"What did you want to talk about? I know you didn't want to just say hey." I responded sitting up and facing him.

"I guess you caught me." He laughed. "I know we haven't gotten much time to talk with me off searching for a job but I think it's time we do."

"Do we have to? We talked the first day you came, isn't that enough?" He looked at me with a bit of a sad smile.

"No I don't think it was. Now can we talk for a little bit?"

"Fine, I suppose." I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them while resting my head down on them.

"I understand that having a new father around is a huge change and you're very cautious of me. I don't blame you but I would very much like to have me and you get closer and know more about each other."

"Well then you start."

"Okay. Well I'm Neil Williams, I'm thirty eight years old, I lived in Canada for the past seventeen years, have one wonderful girlfriend and two sons who I want to know more about. Now its your turn." I sighed before answering.

"I'm Alfred...Jones" I started hating having to say my name was Alfred _Jones. _"I'm seventeen years old, I've lived in America my whole life, I have the sweetest cutest boyfriend in the world and I don't feel like continuing this talk." Neil looked at me with a saddened expression.

"Alfred, you're my son and it pains me that I've gone through life not knowing you so I want to."

"Well I don't see the point." I looked at Neil and saw him coming closer to me, before I knew it he had pulled me into a tight hug.

"Please Alfred, I want to know my son. Mathew has opened up to me why not you?!"

"Because I don't need nor want to!" I screamed trying to push him away but he only held me tighter.

"You need to more than you know, please Alfred I want to know you!"

"There's nothing to know!"

"Then why would you cut yourself?!" I froze and stopped struggling, he had me there and I knew there was no escape.

"You don't need to know!"

"Yes I do!"

"No!"

"Alfred...Please." Before I could resist again I felt something wet dripping on my shoulder, Neil was crying.

"N...Neil?"

"Please Alfred, talk to me I want to know who you are. Not this mask you wear for others." I stay quiet for a moment before I answer feeling my emotions beginning to turn on me.

"Why?" He pulls away from me and looks me dead in the eyes, that's when I see the tears in his eyes.

"Because Alfred, You're my son and you can never have people help you if you don't let them in. You always try to save others, be their hero, well let someone else be _your _hero! Let me be your hero!" I feel everything within me release and the tears spill in what seemed like a blink of an eye. I begin to sob and Neil pulls me back into the hug soothingly rubbing my back. "You couldn't have expected to go through life without help."

"I...I thought that no one wanted to help..."

"They do Alfred, they all do."

"What about the kids in school?!"

"What about them?"

"The first day they met me they hated, they didn't get to know me they just hated me! Why would someone who decides to hate me before they know me want to help me?!"

"Arthur did, that Japanese boy did, if you would let them all in including me, mom and Matt, then we could help you. Now Alfred, please tell me who exactly you are." He pulled away again looking me in the eyes with his own pleading ones.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones," I begin trying to stop the tears that continued to flow from my eyes. "I've lived my life in fear of who I though was my own father, I've been beaten, teased and despised by kids I didn't even know since I was five, I love my mom and brother with more love than I thought one person could even muster, I've been cutting my wrists and forearms as a comprise to lessen the pain, I've..." I stop debating weather or not I should say the next part, but Neil continues to look at me with pleading eyes and so I continued. "I've contemplated suicide on multiple occasions but disregarded them seeing as though no one would be around to protect mom and Matt, I've only ever fallen in love once with the kindest person I've ever met, I have extreme trust issues with any new person I meet and I despise my last name... I've never told anyone some of the things I just said just now, It... It makes me feel..." I paused not sure exactly how to describe it, "Good..." Neil gave me a small smile and wiped some of the tears from my face, which have finally stopped falling.

"Now I can help you." I look at him confused not sure if he meant what he said and if he really would be able to help me. But I soon found out that he could and did. I eavesdropped on a phone call Neil made to my school, he kept saying how upset he was in the school system that this sort of abuse carried on for so long without anyone noticing. He was completely outraged when he found out about the locker room incident and how nothing was done about it. I don't know if anything was going to change at school but I would find out the next day. When I did go to school the next day I was immediately called to the office. I walked into the principal's office and sat down across from Mr. Vargas, a man who I've only ever seen once.

"Alfred, we got a call from your father last night and he made us aware of his concerns." He spoke folding his hands over each other on the desk. "And I want to know how we can help you, we are very willing. The entire staff is deeply sorry for having this go on for so long, we are entirely at fault. What can we do to help?" I was a little stunned at the question and had no idea how ti answer the question.

"I...I don't know, If you could just find a way to make them stop that would be all." I replied looking down at my hands in my lap.

"Well I know that we could find a way to do that. Alfred, If you are ever having a problem please come to either me or the councilor, Mrs. Hidorf." I gave him only a simple nod and he smiled at me. "Why don't you run off to class? Don't want to keep you from learning!" He began to laugh standing up and opening the door for me.

"Ha, Yeah, Bye Mr. Vargas." I laughed lightly to him not really finding the joke all that funny. I walked out the door and grabbed a pass from one of the secretary's before heading back to English class. I walked in, handed Mrs. McKirfel my pass and went to sit in my seat next to Arthur. He smiled to me and I smiled back before turning my attention to the class. The day went really smoothly and before I knew it it was time to head home. I ran outside with Arthur and met up with Matt and Gilbert, Gilbert's been walking home with us everyday now but I don't mind. We started walking home me and Arthur behind Matt and Gilbert. Not long after we left I moved my hand and slipped it inside of Arthur's causing him to blush. I laughed a little at how cute he was being but stopped when he shot a glare towards me.

"Hey Artie?" I asked him trying to keep his mind off of my laugh.

"What?" He answered looking forward.

"Tomorrow's Valentines day!"

"And?"

"That's when people who love each other spend time with each other!"

"I know what it is, I don't understand why you're excited."

"Because we get to spend the day with each other!"

"We always do."

"Well, yeah but..."

"Exactly."

"But I have the best present for you! I know you'll love it!"

"Yes, but I also have one for you but you don't see me bouncing off the walls."

"Whatever man." I look back forward trying to ignore the smirk playing on Arthur's lips. We started to near my house and we had to part ways.

"I have to get home to mum, she had surgery the other day and so I need to take care of her until dad gets back tomorrow." Arthur spoke turning to me.

"Will I get to see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes luv." Arthur moved forward and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before turning to go home. I watched him until he was out of sight before walking back inside. I walked in the door and went into my room and pulling out my homework. Tomorrow is going to be the best!

The next day after school, which was completely covered in pink and hearts, Arthur and me walked home without Matt and Gilbert, he went to spend Valentines Day with Gilbert. We walked home hand in hand smiles on our faces, even though I was nervous wreck, thoughts kept zipping through my herd like, what if he doesn't like it? What if he has a better present than mine? What if he hates it so much that he breaks up with me?! I felt a hand squeeze my hand and it pull me out of my thoughts. I turned to Arthur to see that he was looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Are you okay, Alfred? You look nervous." Arthur asked me. I just flashed him a reassuring smile, more for me than him, and just laughed it off.

"No way man! I'm as cool as can be!" He looked at me for another moment before brushing it off. I internally sighed and looked back forward as we headed home. We walked up to my house and I unlocked the door to let Arthur and me in, Mom and Neil left for the weekend since it's Valentines day so it was just me and Matt for the weekend. Arthur walked in before me and I shut the door behind us.

"Alfred, could I give you your gift now?" Arthur asked his cheeks being dusted with a blush.

"Sure dude." I smiled at him and felt my hearty beat rise a little. He nodded and turned around to rifle through his book bag. When he found what he was looking for he turned back around and his it behind his back.

"Alfred, what I got you isn't much but It's very important to me and I hope it is to you too." Arthur took what he had behind his back and showed it to me. It was a stuffed bunny with wings and it was colored mint green, it looked old and worn with the right button eye missing. "This is Flying Mint Bunny, I've had him ever since I was born, he's always been there to protect me and has been my friend since day one. I want you to have him because this way he can protect and love you just like I do." I looked at Arthur a huge smile on my face.

"Artie, you don't have to do this. He's yours, you've had him since you were a baby, I can't take him." I replied.

"No, I want you to take him, I already talked it over with it and He's happy to oblige." I resisted the urge to laugh at the fact that he talked it over with the stuffed toy and continued to smile.

"Are you sure?" I asked again. He nodded his head and smiled before handing him out to me.

"Positive!" With his consent I took the little toy and looked at him, aside from the missing eye and faded color it looked to be in good shape. "Sorry about the eye, Alistor ripped it out when I was seven."

"It's fine Artie! I love him! He's really cute, just like you!" I gave Arthur another big smile as he blushed. "And now you've made my gift all crummy!"

"I'm sure it's perfect, Alfred. What is it?" I put my hand in my pocket to make sure it was there and then began what I've been planning for so long **(A/N: 27 chapters if you're me) **

"Arthur, for Valentines day I got you a promise ring." I began feeling my whole body heat up and a sweat begin to break out.

"A promise for what?" He asked. I took the small box out of my hand and got down onto one knee, I watched a lot of romance moves to figure out how to do this right. I opened the box and showed Arthur the small ring with a sky blue stone in the middle.

"Arthur Kirkland, would you promise to marry me in the future?" Arthur's eyes widened and he covered his mouth to stop a gasp from escaping. My heart beat quickened so much that it was the only thing I heard and I felt as though it was going to burst. Time seemed to slow and I stayed there on my knee waiting his response. Was it to soon?! Does he hate it?! Does he hate me?! What should I do?! My thoughts shot around in my head and I felt myself begin to shake slightly.

"Al...Alfred..." He began. Oh god! He's going to reject me! I blew it this is horrible! Too bad way too bad! "Y...Yes!" Arthur screamed flinging himself at me. "Yes Alfred, yes!" I started to laugh as relief washed over my entire body.

"R...really?" I asked astonished.

"How many times do I have to say yes?! This is the best thing you could have done Alfred! I love you!" Arthur replied holding me tighter. I hugged him back and laughed a little more.

"I love you too, Arthur!" We held each other for another moment before pulling away and I slid the ring onto his finger.

"I have to ask, why the blue gem stone?" Arthur asked admiring the ring on his finger.

"Because my eyes are blue!" I replied. I then lifted up my hand and showed him that I had a similar ring but with a green gem stone. "And mine is the color of your eyes."

"Well looks like you put some thought into this."

"Some?! Dude, I've been watching sooo many sappy romance movies in order to get this right! I even started reading that book Fifty Shades of Grey but almost immediately stopped once realizing what it was!"

"I'm just teasing you! Now come here." I moved a bit closer to Arthur not knowing what he was going to do, but before I knew it he grabbed the sides of my face and smashed our lips together. Once I got over the shock I began to kiss him back. When we pulled away we stared into each others eyes smiles gracing our lips.

"Happy Valentines Day, Artie." I told him.

"Happy Valentines Day, Alfred." He responded. That had to of been the single greatest day of my life. But little did I know that only a week and a half later I would make a decision hat would ruin my days from then till graduation. I called mom Matt and Neil to the dining room and when they were all there I decided to tell them what I've chosen to do.

"Mom, Neil, Matt... I've got something important to tell you all..." I began keeping my gaze low.

"What is it sweetie?" Mom asked giving me her heart warming smile.

"After graduation, in a few weeks, I want to..." I paused feeling fear and second thoughts begin to invade me, none the less I pushed past them and spit it out. "I want to enlist in the army!"

"WHAT?!" My mom screamed first obviously shocked.

"Al, You can't be serious!" Matt spoke up second.

"You can't be enlisting in the Army you're only seventeen!" Mom screamed again.

"But they'll allow you to enlist with a parent's consent. I want you to give me permission."

"I will NEVER do such a thing! You are my baby boy Alfred, I can't let you go off and put yourself in that kind of danger!"

"But I went through being beaten by my false father and every kid in school, and you're saying that now I'm in danger?! Mom I almost died once from a man _you _brought into this house. And if I enlist I may not even be deployed!"

"No Alfred, I'm your mother and I will not let you go out and do something so reckless!"

"But mom..."

"Listen to mom Al!" Matt spoke up. "She's right, we've been through so much with you already! We've been so scared about your health and safety, and now that we've finally gotten past it you're going to go put us back in that position?!"

"Matt please, I have to do this!"

"Why?!"

"I can't explain it but I feel as though I have to."

"And you're just going to leave everyone behind?! Me, mom, Neil, even Arthur?!"

"Yes."

"Alfred..."

"Matt that's enough." We all stopped and turned to Neil. He had stayed silent this whole time and now he was speaking up. "I understand what you're feeling right now, I don't think the others will. Alfred I don't approve of this but I do support you through it. If you want I can sign the consent form."

"Neil! You can't be serious!" My mom screamed at him.

"Nancy I am, Alfred hand me the form." I slowly grabbed the paper out of my pocket and handed it to him. He grabbed a pen and was about to sign the sheet but mom grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Neil! He's my son and I say no I can't let him go!"

"Nancy, you're going to have to let him go one of these days. And this feeling compelling Alfred to go, I've felt it before and if he doesn't go through with it then the feeling will eat away at him. Nancy, Alfred isn't a little boy he's a young man and you need to open your eyes and see that." Mom loosened her grip on Neil's arm only slightly.

"Please mom, this would be good for me, I promise to write any time I get to and stay safe. I may not even be deported!" My mom shifted her gaze

to me and I looked her dead in the eyes pleadingly.

"Please mom?" She stared for a moment longer before completely releasing Neil's arm. She instantly ran over to me and hugged me as tight as she could.

"My baby!" She cried. I saw Matt look at me with hurt in his eyes before he stood up and left the room. When mom let me go Neil handed me the signed consent form and I thanked him putting it in my pocket.

"I'm not going to leave until sometime after graduation so it's not like I'm leaving right now." I told them standing up from my chair.

"Thanks mom, I know this is hard for you but I have to do this." I gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek before going over to Neil who stood up next to me. "Thank you Neil, if you didn't help I would have been trapped here." I gave him a quick hug before pulling away.

"Don't worry about it, I really wanted to get to know you more, but I know what this feeling is that you're having, and I know it won't go away unless you do what it's telling you to do. You probably got that from me." He replied ruffling my hair. I gave him one more quick hug before quickly leaving the dinning room and going back to mine. It was still a ways away but I knew that graduation would come and I would be off. In fact I was more right then I knew. Graduation came faster then I thought. The day was happy and joyous. When we threw our caps into the air I pulled Arthur close to me and gave him the best most passionate kiss I could. Afterwords me, Matt, Arthur and Gilbert all celebrated and went out to eat it was a great time. But I was saddened to say goodbye to Arthur, I never told him I was leaving to join the army, I couldn't bring myself to do it. That night after everyone had gone to sleep I pulled out two pieces of paper and wrote out two letters, one for Arthur and one for Mom, Matt and Neil. While writing both letters I began to cry and was beginning to have second thoughts, but again I knew I had to do this and I pushed through it. When I finished the letters I swiftly packed my bags, placed the letters where they could be found and left out the door. I was leaving early because I knew if I stayed any longer it would be all the more difficult to leave. I stopped at the end of my drive way and looked back one last time a single tear falling from my eye before turning back forward and leaving my home.

**~Mathew's POV~**

I woke up a bit later than I usually do but I paid no mind to it, I did stay out late with Al, Arthur and Gil. I got up and went to go get Alfred, if he was going to leave then I was going to be with him as much as I possibly could before that happened. I knocked twice on his door before walking in, only to find it empty with his bed made. I saw two letters in his bed, one on the pillow and the other sitting in Tony's lap. I moved closer and saw one was addressed to Arthur, the one in Tony's lap, and the one on the pillow was addressed to me, Mom and Neil. I grabbed the one off the pillow and instead of reading it I went to go get mom and Neil. I found them both in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Mom, Neil?" I asked them drawing their attention. "Alfred's not in his room and I found this note for the three of us." I handed the note to Neil before taking a seat at the table. He opened the letter and skimmed it before looking back at us.

"I think I should read this aloud." He spoke. Me and mom shared a glance and both nodded for him to do so. And so he began,

_Mom, Matt and Neil,_

_By now you've probably realized that I'm gone. I'm really sorry but I knew if I had stayed any longer then It would have been harder to leave. I love all of you and thank you Neil for supporting my decision. To Matt, I want you to take care of mom while I'm gone, you're in charge. Mom, I'm not a little boy anymore, I'm grown up and ready to move up in the world, please try to let me go. Neil, I know you wanted to get to know me more and I'm sorry but by the time I get back I will have changed. I'm figuring that Arthur will show up to see me today, don't say anything. He doesn't know that I even enlisted in the army, just please send him up to my room, I left him a note. Thank you, I love all three of you and I'm sorry for leaving. I'll send letters whenever I can. Love you all._

_Love,_

_Alfred_

"No! He couldn't have left!" Mom began to scream. "My baby boy! Look what you've done now he's gone and we didn't even get to see him off!" Tears began to fall from mom's eyes as she screamed.

"Now Nancy please calm down!" Neil began. I tuned out after that, I was being taken over by my own emotions and I myself was about to cry. My brother, the one person I felt the closest to left us! The tears came then and I slumped in my chair. Why Alfred?! Why?! I continued to chant that in my head over and over until I heard the door bell ring. I was going to leave it be but I knew it had to be Arthur. I picked myself up and wiped as many tears as I could before going and answering the door. When I opened it I saw it was Arthur.

"Check his room." Is all I said before turning on my heal and going to my room to cry in peace. I heard Arthur call after me but he didn't come after me. I slammed my door shut and threw myself into my bed. I thought that these crying fits would stop, oh how wrong I was.

**~Arthur's POV~**

I walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. Today would be mine and Alfred's first day of freedom from school, until collage that is. I waited patiently at the door and soon Mathew answered it with a tear stricken face.

"Check his room." He spoke in a monotone voice before turning around and leaving. I called after him but after seeing as though he wasn't going to turn around I would ask Alfred about it. I went up to his room and found the door ajar, I knocked on the door frame before entering. I didn't find Alfred, but I saw Tony sitting on his bed a letter in his lap. I moved over to it and saw that it was addressed to me. I picked it up, opened it and began to read,

_Arthur,_

_I'm sorry I never told you until now but, I've enlisted in the army and I left last night. I wanted to see you before I left but I knew that then it would be harder to leave. I took Flying Mint Bunny with me and I've left you Tony, it's only fair. I don't think he'll protect you as far as I know, he never did me, but he's great company and will hopefully make you think of me. I'm sure you're crying by now, hell I'm crying while writing this, but like I said if I had stayed and longer I wouldn't be able to leave, this is for the best. I love you Arthur, I will think of you each day I'm away. Try not falling in love with anyone else while I'm gone, I intend to stay true to my promise when I get back. I'll try to send letters whenever I can. Stay safe, I love you._

_Love,_

_Alfred_

That Git! Why would he do something so idiotic?! Why would he put himself in so much danger?! Why would he... why would he leave me?! I saw tear droplets hit the paper and it's then that I realized I had been crying. I love you Alfred! Why would you leave me?! The tears came faster and stronger and before I knew it I had collapsed on Alfred's bed in a heap of tears. My sobs were loud but I didn't care, my insides hurt, they burned. I wanted Alfred back and in my arms! I looked at Tony, who was now on his side, and quickly grabbed him holding him close to my chest. I'm going to be waiting for you, git! Don't get yourself killed or hurt or... The tears and sobs intensified as I clutched the gray alien toy tighter and tighter. How would I go on?! When will he be back?! Will he be alright?! Will he still love me?! This thoughts whizzed through my mind at lightning fast speed. I don't care! Just come home Alive and safe!

**~Third Person POV~**

Alfred F. Jones walked into the enlisting office right up to the front desk.

"I would like to enlist." He spoke setting down his bags.

"Name?" The woman behind the desk asked beginning to type away at her computer.

"Alfred Foster Jones." He replied.

"Age?"

"Seventeen."

"Do you have a parental consent form?" Alfred reached into his pocket and handed to woman the sheet, she inspected it before placing it in her filing cabinets.

"Birthday?"

"July 4th, 1996"

"Okay, please enter the office over there and you will be evaluated." She used her pen and pointed to the door on the other side of the room.

"Thank you miss." Alfred picked up his bags and walked over to the door. Before opening it he checked his hand for the green gem-ed promise ring and his pocket for the mint green bunny. He then opened to the door and said good bye to his old life.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it! Finally the final chapter to Please Be My Hero! We've spent so much time with this and it seems like only yesterday that it began! Now it's over TTnTT Oh well we had a good run didn't we? Like I said earlier I will be doing a sequel but not for a while, but it'll happen! Thank you to everyone who started from the very beginning all the way to the very end (Even with my bichyness) and thank you to everyone else who read, favorited, followed and reviewed! I love you all so much and thank you for making this my most successful story! Thank you! I'll miss you and Can't wait to see you for the sequel!**

**I Love All Of You!**

**~Mortis**


	30. Update On Progress

**A/N: Hey guys! You haven't heard from me in a while. I have some good news however, the sequel to Please Be My Hero is in progress. I have started writing down some ideas and I'm about two pages in already. If any of you have some ideas or suggestions feel free to PM me or review. Also if you really care you can follow me on Twitter or Tumblr where I'll be posting updates on how the story is progressing. I'm actually going to put a lot of effort into this sequel. I know a lot of you liked it and I want to make sure I keep it going well and you enjoy the sequel. I don't know how long it will be until I start posting the new sequel, I don't even have a title yet but again I will update the progress on Twitter and Tumblr. Or you could just keep an eye out for it. I'll post one more A/N just before posting the new story so be ready for that. Thank you guys for sticking with me! I love all of you!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	31. Sequel!

I've finally done the first chapter to the sequel to please be my hero! It's called Shatters To Be Repaired! It's just been posted so go check it out! Btw I love all you guys, you've stuck with me for so long with all of my bull shit you guys are amazing! But go look up the story and I'll see you over there!

Stay Wizard

~Mortis


End file.
